Mass Effect Alternative
by InHarmsWay
Summary: Miranda gets her way and implants Shepard with a control chip. A revision of ME2 and the new series of events and consequences that follow her decision. Read "Lost Potential" prequel. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content.
1. Breaking Free

Chapter 1: Breaking Free

I love her...

That was the last thoughts of Shepard as he drifted into the space around Alchera. His lungs burned as they screamed for oxygen. He was so close to telling her how he felt. All he wanted was five more minutes. Just five minutes to tell his engineer just how much she meant to him. After all he's been through: Mindoir, the Blitz. After all he's done: Savior of Eden Prime, Feros, the Rachni, and the Citadel. Didn't he deserve just five more minutes?

Now all he had left was darkness and regret. In his final moments he watched as the sun rose over the horizon of Alchera. It was a beautiful sight. The light of the star surrounded his body as his vision blurred and then fading into darkness.

"_This isn't your time," a quiet voice said in the darkness. "You still have much to do."_

Those were his last memories before he woke up in an unknown laboratory with a woman's voice chiding him to get a weapon and armor on. Shepard fought his way through the unknown facility. He was joined by a scientist and a soldier: Wilson and Jacob. It was through them he learned of where he was and who they were with. Cerberus. A terrorist organization that treasured the end results over the means to reach it. They were responsible for Akuze, Eezo exposures, Thorian Creepers, Rachni and Husk experiments. It disgusted him that this was who brought him back.

Despite how much he hated the organization, he was given little choice but to move forward only to run into a third operative, Miranda Lawson. Her initial introduce left Shepard and Jacob in shock as she cold-heartedly killed Wilson. He knew he couldn't trust her. Despite wanting to split ways, he was forced to go with them to another Cerberus facility.

It was at that facility he met with the Illusive Man, the leader of the organization. Shepard was told of why he was brought back, and of a colony called Freedom's progress. He played nice, if only to bind his time to find a way to escape them. Before heading to the shuttles he spoke to the two operatives. His feeling over Miranda still hasn't change. There was something she wasn't telling him. Jacob on the other hand seemed like a straight-up guy. Not really anything like Cerberus.

And now he was here, the shuttle to the colony of Freedom's Progress.

"What are your orders, Commander?" Miranda asked.

"Are you two comfortable following my orders?"

"We didn't bring you back to question you, Commander," Jacob said matter-of-factly. "If the Illusive Man says you're in charge. You're in charge."

"Our priority is to look for survivors-"

"That's highly unlikely," Miranda interrupted. "We found no survivors at any of the previous colonies."

"Still would be nice as oppose to another ghost town," Jacob commented.

The shuttle shook as it landed on the snowy ground. Shepard pulled out his M-5 pistol and moved forward with Jacob and Miranda following close behind. Just like the agents described, it was a ghost town. No signs of battle or struggle. It was like the colonists disappeared.

When the shutter to the next area opened, several drones stood up from behind cover.

"Mechs!" Jacob yelled.

They took cover and only came up to fire several rounds at the approaching mechs. Shepard threw a warp at one of the FENRIS mechs. Jacob lifted his arm to use a pull field that caused the remaining mechs to float in the air.

"Miranda hit them with a warp!" Shepard ordered.

She complied. The Warp combined with the pull field and blew the mechs apart. Their pieces went all over the place.

"Those mechs should have recognized us as humans," Jacob observed.

"The mechs at the other colonies were disabled at the other colonies," Miranda added. "We're not alone here."

They moved forward through an abandoned building only to run into two more mechs outside a pre-fab unit. They approached the door. Shepard activated the hologram panel and the doors opened. They rushed in only to be greeted by a group of Quarians.

"Stop right there!" the leader roared.

"Prazza you said you would let me handle this!" a Quarian woman yelled. She stepped in between them. She glanced at Shepard and said, "Shepard?"

Shepard recognized her. Tali. The engineer he loved. He quickly put his pistol away, as did Jacob. Miranda on the other hand only slightly lowered her gun.

"I'm not taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!"

"Put your weapons down! Shepard... Is that... You're alive?" Tali just couldn't believe her eyes. It looked like him. His eyes, his stance, it was him. Had to be. But he's dead.

"You remember that Geth data I gave you, Tali... Did it help you finish your pilgrimage?"

"Yes it did. Prazza lower your weapons. This is definitely Commander Shepard."

"Of course, Quarians," Miranda scoffed. "You must have been the ones who activated the mechs."

"We didn't-" Tali tried to get out.

"Of course, you did! Are you behind the colony disappearances?"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Since the incident between Cerberus and the Quarians it would make sense you would try to get back at Humanity."

"What the hell are you doing Miranda?" Jacob yelled.

"Only pointing out the obvious. The colony is gone and here they are!"

"Lawson, stand down!" Shepard ordered.

"No, I won't. We should kill them where they stand."

Shepard pulled his pistol out and aimed at Lawson. "Back off now! I'm ordering you to stand down."

"And I'm ordering you to take them out."

Shepard drew a sharp breath. He shook as his body slowly turned towards Tali and her group.

"What are you doing, Shepard?" Tali cried.

"I-I c-can't c-control it," he stuttered. "My b-body isn't r-responding."

Tali's squad raised their weapons, but Tali stood in their way. "Get out of the way Zorah!" Prazza yelled.

"No!"

"What did you do to him?" Jacob demanded.

"Shepard was a major investment for Cerberus. I made sure that investment didn't turn on us. Shepard has a control chip in his head. He will follow my directions. To see him kill one of his old friends will only go to show how powerful the chip is."

Shepard watched as his arms slowly drifted towards Tali. The pistol came closer and closer to pointing at her.

"You've gone too far!" Jacob charged up his biotic powers and tried to attack her. Miranda waved her arm sending a ball of dark energy into Jacob. The impact sent him flying into the wall knocking him out cold.

"Now kill them," she said as she stood behind him.

Shepard's pistol aimed at Tali. The laser sight went across Tali's chest and went towards her head. Shepard struggled to prevent himself from pulling the trigger. Every nerve in his body burned as he struggled.

"Zorah, get out of the way!" Prazza yelled.

"No! Shepard, please. Fight it!"

"T-Tali. O-Order your squad to... Kill me." Shepard fought so hard to prevent himself from pulling the trigger. Blood was starting to drip from one of his nostrils.

"I-I can't!" she cried. "I already lost you once!" Tali would never be able to live with herself if she ordered her squad to kill him.

"I would rather die than hurt you."

"Please! Fight it!" she begged.

"What are you waiting for, Shepard?" Miranda demanded. "Kill her."

Blood started dripping from his other nostril. "I won't!" he growled. Shepard shook as he turned around. "I won't!"

Miranda's eyes widened as Shepard suddenly spun around facing her with his gun pointed at her head. "Oh shi-" Bang! She fell limp to the ground, missing the top of her head.

The pistol slid out of his hands. Shepard fell over onto the ground. Tali rushed over to him. "Shepard!" He rolled over on his back. Blood covered his mouth. "Please tell me you're alright!"

"Just a headache," he replied.

"Bosh'tet," she whispered in a sad tone.

Shepard sat up with a groan. He wiped away some of the blood on his face. "It's good to see you again, Tali. I'm just sorry this wasn't the most pleasant reunion."

"It's okay Shepard, but where have you been?"

"I was in some kind of coma for the last two years while Cerberus rebuilt me using some cybernetics." Shepard struggled to his feet. He looked to the Quarian marines. They were still tense. "I think the fact that I just took down a high ranking Cerberus operative confirms I'm not working for Cerberus."

"I guess it does," Prazza agreed. He put his assault rifle away. "But what about that control chip?"

"I find someone to remove it. I refuse to be their slave. Though what was that about the Fleet and Cerberus?"

"They killed a lot of our people, infiltrated our Flotilla and tried to blow up one of our ships."

"Bastards. I'll make sure they answer for all of this. But they were right about one thing. These colonies are disappearing. Though why are you here, Tali?"

"We were here to find a Quarian named Veetor who was on his Pilgrimage."

"Any luck so far?"

"Veetor ran away when we landed. He's hiding in a building at the back of the colony."

"We should team up to find him," Shepard suggested.

"Agreed."

"What about him?" Prazza pointed out. "The other Cerberus agent."

"He tried to stop Miranda and when I talked to him he seemed like an okay guy." Shepard walked over to him and shook him. "Jacob. Jacob."

Jacob grumbled as he came to. "Someone catch the name of the ship that hit me?"

"How much did you know?" Shepard asked him point blank.

"I had no idea about the control chip. Listen Commander, I told Miranda and the Illusive Man my terms of services. If they didn't cross the line, I would play nice. What they did to you... They didn't just cross that line. They dash across it. They can consider my resignation. I'll follow you."

"Good to hear it. We're going to be teaming up with the squad here to find Veetor who was around during the attack."

Tali looked to Prazza. "Lead the squad through route 2. I'll join Shepard and Jacob through Route 1. Stay in radio contact."

"Right." Prazza and his squad moved ahead.

"Are you going to be okay to fight?" Tali asked Shepard.

"I'll be okay. Come on."

The three moved out and went through another prefab unit. They reached a small grouping of them where they were ambushed by a dozen drones.

"Take cover!" Shepard ordered. "Tali drain their shields."

Tali used an area shield drain which took out a third of the drones. Shepard used area overload taking down all but two. Jacob fired a few rounds in the remaining drones.

The radio crackled with a panicked Prazza on the line. "Zorah, we're pinned down by a YMIR mech! We need immediate assistance."

"We're just a couple minutes away from your position," Shepard said over the comm link.

Shepard took cover behind a barricade while Jacob and Tali took cover to the sides of the shutter. Tali tapped on her omni-tool to open the shutters. They ran in to take cover behind some crates. Prazza's squad was taking cover in a pre-fab unit on the right side of the area.

"Damn thing has armor-plating," Jacob commented. "Going to be hard to take it down."

Shepard nodded to Tali. They both activated their versions of a shield disruptor. Their combined abilities took out the YMIR mech's first layer of defense. Jacob activated his inferno ammo and fired rounds at the mechs head. Shepard noticed a Mattock assault rifle lying near his feet. He picked it up and fired rounds at the mechs head.

"Keep firing at its head!" Shepard roared.

The YMIR fired its chain gun. The box that Shepard was hiding behind broke apart. He rolled out of the way behind the concrete support for a post. Dark energy surrounded his right arm. Shepard leaned out from his cover and threw a warp at the giant mechs head. Its head melted away leaving it headless. The YMIR beeped rapidly as it approached critical mass. Its resulting explosion bathed the area is an orange light.

Shepard, Jacob and Tali walked out from their cover and surveyed their victory. Prazza's squad cautiously walked out of the pre-fab unit. The two groups met up.

"This is the pre-fab unit Veetor ran into," Prazza said.

"Tali, Jacob, let's go find him. Prazza you and your team wait here. Might be best that only a few people see him if he's spooked."

Prazza nodded as his team slightly scattered around the area. Shepard group went inside to see Veetor sitting in front of nine holoscreens.

"Veetor?" Shepard called out to him.

"No, Veetor," he replied. "No, no, no. Mechs will protect."

"Nobodies' going to hurt you," Shepard said in a calm tone.

"I don't think he can hear you," Jacob commented.

Shepard activated his omni-tool and waved his hand. The omni-tool put the monitors into sleep mode. Veetor stopped typing and turned his chair around. "Y-You're human. Where did you hide? How come the monsters didn't find you?"

"We weren't here," Shepard responded. "We just got here."

"Then you didn't see. But I saw them. I saw the monsters." Veetor pressed a few buttons to turn the monitors back on. Security footage started playing showing insect-like aliens taking humans.

"It looks like he pieced the footage together manually," Tali observed.

"What is that?" Jacob exclaimed.

The footage paused on one of the aliens. "I have no idea," Tali answered. "I've never seen that race before."

"The monsters came and their tiny insects froze the colonists so they could take them."

"Some kind of miniature probe?" Tali guessed. "Puts the colonists in some kind of stasis."

"For some reason it looks familiar," Shepard said. "What happened next?"

"The monsters took the colonists and then went away. But they'll be back."

"I think that's all we're getting from him," Jacob concluded.

"Thank you," Shepard said to Veetor. "You were very helpful."

"I took some readings from them. Dark energy and electromagnetic. And some samples. I caught a few of their insects." He pointed to a glass container across the room that contained a few of the insects that were shown in the footage that froze the colonists. Veetor pressed a few buttons and transferred the data to Shepard's omni-tool.

"Thank you, Veetor. Your people can take him back to the Fleet, Tali."

"Thank you, Shepard. And thank you for your assistance."

"You think you can give us a ride somewhere?"

"Actually Commander," Jacob interrupted. "We have a problem. Your old friends Joker and Chakwas are back at that Cerberus station we were at."

"They joined Cerberus?" Shepard asked in shock.

"They joined because they were told that you were brought back and they would serve under you. Along with a couple dozen more crew members who joined simply out of loyalty to you. Not Cerberus. They'll be held as prisoners once Cerberus finds out you went rogue."

"We have to save them."

"What?" Tali exclaimed. "If you go back to that station, you could be held captive again."

"That crew needs my help."

"Then let me go with you. My squad can take Veetor back to the Fleet and I can quickly help you get your crew back."

"Alright, Tali. Thank you."

"We can get the crew and steal the second Normandy they're making," Jacob added.

"They made a new one?"

"Yeah. It's twice the size of the old one. We can hijack it."

"That sounds like a plan. Is that pilot of the shuttle loyal to Cerberus or me?"

"You, Commander."

They took Veetor out of the pre-fab unit where Prazza's squad waited. "Prazza I need you to take Veetor back to the Fleet. I have to quickly go with Shepard to hijack a ship and rescue a crew."

"What about your next mission?"

"I'll be back in time. I just need you to explain to the Admiralty board what happened. Cerberus, the control ship and why I need to make sure Shepard can escape from Cerberus. I'll be two days tops."

"Alright. Don't take too long. Keelah se'lai."

"Keelah se'lai Prazza."

vvvvvv

The shuttle approached the Cerberus station.

"Keelah, I didn't know Cerberus had stations like this," Tali commented.

"Alright the plan is we go in, make sure the crew gets on the new Normandy and then we get out. We'll drop you at the Fleet, Tali."

"Right, thank you."

The shuttle landed at the dock where they could see the new Normandy. "Wow," Shepard blurted out.

"That's an understatement," Jacob agreed.

The shuttle touched down. They ran out. "Now where's Joker?"

"There's a waiting room up a floor. He should be there. Everyone else should already be on the ship."

The trio ran up the stairs to find Joker sitting in a chair looking bored. He looked up and smiled when he saw Shepard. "You're really alive! Wait. Is that Tali?"

"Good to see you too, Joker."

"I wish we could have more time to reminiscence, Joker, but we have to get the hell out of here now!" Shepard said in a hurried tone.

"What happened?" Joker just noticed the caked blood on Shepard's face.

"Cerberus planted a control chip in my head and I killed Miranda when she tried to control. We have to get out of here before the Illusive Man finds out."

Joker's eyes widen. He stood up. "Then let's get the hell out of here."

"Wait you can walk?"

"I can now, come on!"

They rushed back down the stairs. Despite his strengthened bones, Joker still needed Shepard's and Jacob's help to move quickly down the stairs. They entered the ship to see a surprised and confused crew. Joker got into the cockpit and readied engines.

"Here we go!" He pressed a few buttons that made the ship roar to life. The Normandy lifted up and flew forwards. Joker punched the ship in FTL as soon as they were a safe enough distance away from the station. There was calm. "So tell me again what happened?"

"We went to Freedom's Progress to investigate the colony disappearances. When Jacob, Miranda and I got there we ran into Tali and her squad who were looking for a Quarian who was still at the colony. Miranda wanted to test out the control chip in my mind by having me kill Tali."

"But Shepard resisted," Tali finished. "He was able to turn around and kill her before he followed that order."

"Damn it," he mumbled. "Did you at least find out what happened to the colony?"

"Some unknown alien race took them all. We managed to get some data and samples, but we have no idea who they are."

Joker sighed. "You want to make an announcement to the crew?"

Shepard nodded. "This is Commander Shepard. The Illusive Man and Miranda Lawson have betrayed me. They tried to control me through a chip in my head, but I was able to resist it. We are not associated with Cerberus. We are on our own, but that doesn't change my mission: To stop the Reapers and whoever is abducting our colonies. If you will stay with me, we will stop them. We will make those responsible for these disappearances pay for what they have done."

"Well said, sir," Joker commented. "Where to first?"

"Tali could you give us the coordinates to the Flotilla?"

Tali raised her arm and activated her omni-tool. The coordinates came in and Joker plotted his course. Shepard's legs weakened and he fell with his back against the wall.

"Shepard!" Tali said in distress.

"I'm okay, just weak. Resisting the control chip and using my biotics has just drained me."

"We should take you to the med-bay," Tali insisted.

"I'll take you two," Jacob said.

Shepard leaned on Tali as she helped him move across the deck to the elevator. Two years later and elevators are still slow as hell. It dinged as it reached deck 3: crew quarters. The crew stared at Shepard whose face was covered in caked blood. They reached the med-bay where Chakwas spun around in her chair.

"Shepard!" she gasped. They sat Shepard down on one of the beds. "You've barely been alive for a day and you come back like this?"

"Good to see you too, doc."

Chakwas activated a scan checking his vitals. "Hmm. No serious injuries. My readings just show you're fatigued." She grabbed a cloth and drenched it with water. "Here. That blood is scaring the crew," she joked.

Shepard took the cloth and wiped with face. The blood was gone, but now he had some small glowing scars on his cheeks.

"I didn't notice before, but yours scars... are glowing," Tali said.

"From the cybernetics," Shepard said. "I'm still flesh and blood me, just with some... extra parts."

"It should heal over soon enough," Chakwas added.

"Still..." he paused. "We have to do something about the control chip in my head. I won't be able to do my mission if Cerberus might be able to control me."

"Looking at these scans, I don't think I have the proper training to remove it without doing serious damage to your brain."

"There might be someone who can," Jacob said in an epiphany. "We were given some dossiers of who to recruit to your cause, Commander. Check this out." He handed Shepard a dossier. The name was Mordin Solus. A brilliant Salarian Scientist who specialized in various forms of biology, pathology and other biosciences. He used to be a member of the STG, but retired from services. Mordin is currently on Omega running a clinic.

"Yes, he may be able to fix me," Shepard said with a nod. "He may also be able to counter whatever those bugs do to freeze the colonists. We'll head to Omega right after the Flotilla."

"Mordin Solus is a logical choice to help with the control chip," a female voice said.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked out loud.

A blue orb appeared over a pad next to the med-bay door. "I'm EDI. The ship's Artificial Intelligence."

"There's an AI on this ship?" Tali exclaimed.

"What exactly is your function on this ship?" Shepard asked.

"I operate the ship's cyber-warfare functions, the monitoring devices and some additional functions that are currently blocked."

"There's monitoring devices on this ship?"

"Yes."

"Are you transmitting that data?"

"No. My loyalty is to this ship's crew. The Illusive Man expected Lawson to have control over you and so they gave me that guideline in my programming. Since you came aboard this ship without Lawson, you have become my Captain. I have been blocking any attempts by Cerberus to access this ship, but I can only hold them off for so long before they find a loophole in my programming. Also they will be able to track this ship."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Tali asked with suspicion.

"If Cerberus wanted me to block information from you, they would have blocked it just like those unknown functions I mentioned before."

"How do we make it so they can't ever access this ship?" Shepard asked.

"It would require your trust. You would have to integrate me with the ship. I would be able to permanently prevent Cerberus access to this ship, deactivate the monitoring devices and I would have full access to Cerberus files."

Shepard gave that a good thought. Full access to Cerberus files would go a long way to taking down the organization. "How do we do it?"

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Tali asked.

"It would make sense that they would have monitoring devices on this ship. And if we have full access to Cerberus files, that will make it easier to take them down."

Tali was briefly quiet. "I trust you."

"How?"

"The AI core is right next to you. You can connect me to the ship with the console in there."

Shepard entered the AI core. The requirement to run EDI was incredible. The room was filled with the Blue Box. He walked over to the console and tapped in a few buttons to unshackle her. Holographic light shone through the room.

"Thank you, Commander. Monitoring devices have been deactivated and the ship can no longer be located by Cerberus. If you wish, we can change the IFF so the ship does not register as Cerberus."

Shepard looked to Tali and Jacob who were both relieved that Shepard's gamble paid off. He smiled. "Let's do that then."

"What name would you like the ship to have?"

"Normandy."

"And now what faction would you like the ship associated with?"

Shepard ducked his head. The Alliance? The Council? He grinned. Shepard considered the threat that lay ahead. "The Galactic Coalition."

"Name has been entered. The SR-2 Normandy. Ship of the Galactic Coalition."

"Thank you, EDI." Shepard walked back into the med-bay and sat back down on the bed. "Still tired though."

"It would be best you get some rest," Chakwas said. "I'll leave you be then. Jacob, Tali. You two should let the Commander be."

"Actually, Tali can stay. I want to catch up."

"Very well, Commander. Oh, and it's good to see you back again."

"Likewise, Doc."

Jacob gave Shepard a quick salute and then followed Chakwas out. Chakwas hit a switch that immediately polarized the windows to give them privacy. Tali pulled up a chair and sat in front of Shepard.

"So, where's this mission of yours?"

"It's a geth controlled system. From what I've heard, we're going to study a dying sun."

"That seems odd."

"I know, but I'm sure the Admiralty Board knows what they're doing."

"After that mission is through, though, you think I could see Tali'Zorah nar Rayya back on my ship again?"

Tali let out a laugh. "It's vas Neema now. And yes. I'll put in a transfer request as soon as possible. I know how important your mission is to the galaxy."

"It means a lot to hear that, Tali." The positive atmosphere that they were feeling suddenly took a change. "Thank you for what happened on Freedom's Progress."

"What do you mean?"

"When Miranda tried to control me. I-I was so close to losing control of myself. I felt disgusted. I was willing to die before harming you, but you were there pushing me to be stronger. I wouldn't have been able to free myself without you. Thank you."

"You were there for me many times before, Shepard. It is only fair that I would be there for you."

Shepard gave her a sad grin. "I was trying to tell you something before our ship was attacked."

Tali remembered that painful memory and she felt her eyes watered.

"I don't know what's happened to you in the last couple of years, but I died with regret in not telling you this. I was trying to tell you that I'm in love with you."

Tali took a sharp gasp. Tears started to come down the sides of her face. Despite how much she wanted this, she had to put his needs above her own. "Sh-Shepard..." she tried to get out. "You deserve to be happy with someone. I-I can't do that. No matter how much I- A relationship with me would be difficult at best. And you deserve someone you can kiss whenever you want. See her face whenever you want. There are billions of women out there who would make you happy." Tali was now choking on her tears in between her sentences.

"Tali, I know a relationship with you would be difficult, but that doesn't matter because you make me happy. You have no idea how much I cherished the time we spent together during our mission against Saren. The courage you showed during that mission, your selflessness. Those are all traits I've come to admire of you. You mean everything to me and I want to be with you not those billions of other women. I love you, Tali."

Tali was about to counter him, but those words finally got through to her. He... cared for her. Loved her. No amount of words was going to change that. He went against a chip imbedded in his brain to save her. He was willing to die before he would harm her. "Thank you!" she cried as she lunged into his arms. "Thank you," she followed in a whisper. "I... Love you too."

Shepard wrapped his arms around her. They savored the moment, just holding each other. "It's going to be just like old times during this mission."

"Better than old times," she corrected.


	2. The Professor

Chapter 2: The Professor

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema nar Rayya, requesting to dock with the Rayya."

"Our systems have your ship flagged as... The Galactic Coalition?" There was a pause. "Please verify."

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and shoals of dust, I will return where I began."

"Verified. Please go to external dock 17. The ship is dropping me off so a cleaning team is not necessary."

The Normandy made its approach to the sphere-shaped ship. The external dock clamped onto the side of the Normandy. Shepard and Tali stood in front of the airlock. "I wanted you to have something before you go." He held up a Geth weapon and a white pistol.

"What is that?" Tali cocked her head.

"It's a Geth Plasma Shotgun. Cerberus had several of these things in the armory. They shoot three beams of plasma energy. And this is a M-5 Phalanx. I thought these would come in handy."

"Thank you, Shepard."

"Good luck on your next mission, Tali."

"Thank you. I'll be right back as soon as it's over."

Shepard took her right hand and held it up. He planted a kiss on the suited hand. "And if you need any help, any help at all, just let me now."

"I will," she said with a giggle. "Good luck to you. I hope you get that chip removed."

"Same here."

Tali went into the airlock. After it underwent its cycle, she entered her familiar ship. The Admiralty board was waiting for her. Before she went to the courtyard, she watched the Normandy unclamp from the Rayya and fly away. Eventually it disappeared into the abyss. She sighed, knowing full well that this was going to be a yelling fest.

She entered the courtyard with four Admirals standing before her. Admiral Ywer'Wola recently passed away and the Board was still discussing who to replace her with. There stood Admiral Shala'Raan, Zaal'Korris, Han'Gerrel and her father: Rael'Zorah.

"It's good to see you came back safely, child," Shala said in a greeting tone.

"Yes, despite leaving her mission," Zaal added.

"According to Private Prazza, with good reason," Han chided.

"You're here to give your explanation," Rael said in a stern tone. "Because Prazza's explanation of what happened on Freedom's Progress is ridiculous at best."

"We landed on Freedom's Progress to locate Veetor. We found the colony deserted except for the security mechs that Veetor reactivated. We were forced to take shelter in a pre-fab unit until we came up with a plan to reach Veetor. It was then two Cerberus agents and Shepard-"

"What?" Han said out loud. "You mean Prazza was telling the truth about Shepard?"

"Yes. Shepard is back."

"So where the hell was he all this time? Working for Cerberus?"

"No!" Tali yelled. "Shepard was held captive by Cerberus for the last two years while they repaired his injuries, experimented on him and implanted him with cybernetics."

"Why would Cerberus use so many resources to bring back one soldier?" Koris asked.

"Shepard saved the Citadel and the Council. He's the only hope this galaxy has against the Reapers. Cerberus wanted to use Shepard for their nefarious plots. That's why I had to go with him to free his crew. I needed to make sure he wouldn't fall under their control. If he did... If he did, Cerberus would become the most powerful organization in the galaxy."

"According to reports, you stood between your squad and Shepard, even when he pointed a gun at you," Rael said. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you trust him when he did that?"

"He was implanted with a control chip," she shot back. "He fought to disobey the order Operative Miranda gave him. This galaxy needs him. That is why I stood there. I knew he could fight it. And fath- Admiral, you once told me that being a leader means knowing when to follow your gut feeling. Shepard resisted the control chip and killed Miranda. He's now heading to Omega to get the chip removed by Mordin Solus."

There was a brief silence before Shala said, "I believe Tali'Zorah exercised good judgment here. Considering Shepard's abilities, it was wise to make sure Cerberus did not have control over him."

"I agree," Han said. "Anyone else object?"

Zaal and Rael shook their heads.

"Good job, kid. The mission was successful, and Prazza admitted they wouldn't have made it through without Shepard's assistance. You're dismissed until your next mission."

"Thank you." Tali nodded and walked out of the courtyard.

"Hopefully Shepard takes that organization down," Han mumbled.

"We should notify the Council about this recent development," Koris added.

"Yes. I'm sure the Alliance will be glad that Shepard's alive."

vvvvvv

Anderson walked into his office on the Presidium and sighed loudly. Another damn day of banging his head against the wall. Why the hell would Shepard give him this position? While it wasn't him directly, his recommendation still put him way ahead of all other candidates. Anderson looked over the balcony. The only real perk of being the Councilor was the view he gets from his office. He heard a beep from his desk.

Anderson walked over to his desk and his monitor came up. It was a message from the Migrant Fleet. It was simple entitled: "Shepard."

He opened the message and read. His eyes widened.

vvvvvv

"We are making our approach to Omega, Commander," Joker announced over the ship's systems.

"I'll suit up. Tell Jacob to be ready."

"Aye, aye."

Shepard looked over his room again. Despite it being two days since he woke up, he still has not slept yet. An unknown side effect of not having a controller is that he had terrible headaches. It felt like a constant hangover without the disorientation. He opened his armor locker and started taking out his Kestrel armor piece by piece.

Since taking off with the Normandy, Shepard made his rounds around the ship to get to know the crew. They were shock and anger with Cerberus and what they tried to do. They were also very thankful for Shepard rescuing them.

After getting his armor and weapons together he met with Jacob at the airlock to enter Omega. Upon entering the station, it felt like Shepard was punch in the face from the smell. It smelt like months-old body odor mixed with a lot of pollution. The two were quickly approached by a Salarian who was overly excited by the new arrivals. He must have been high on some drug.

"I can always tell if you're new-"

"Leave now!" a batarian in armor said as he approached from behind.

"Oh, whatever you say, Marglak," the Salarian said before retreating back into the station.

"Damn scavengers. Welcome to Omega, Shepard."

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked in surprise. He has been barely alive for a few days and already other s know?

"Of course. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what a dead Spectre doing on her station. I suggest you go see her, now."

"Hey, cut the attitude! I'm not here to cause problems for Omega."

"Things explode around you, Shepard. You can't blame Aria for being cautious." The Batarian then promptly leaves.

"I guess we should see her," Jacob commented. "She might know where we can find Mordin, and maybe she'll have an idea what race those bug things are."

They walked through the corridor only to be stopped by a middle-aged scarred man in yellow armor. "Hey, are you Shepard?" he said in a deeply accented voice.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"Zaeed Massani. Mercenary. Cerberus put one hell of a bounty on your head."

Shepard looked to Jacob. They both started reaching for their pistols.

"Relax. If I was going to collect, I would have sniped you from a distance instead of introducing myself. From what I've heard you're on a mission to take on the ones who are taking the humans colonists around the galaxy, and you're going to need help with that."

"That's right."

"It just so happens I was given a mission a while ago to take back a refinery from Blue Suns mercenaries. It's one that requires people of skill, like you. I heard you a man to come to, to get things done. I can't take on the Blue Suns by myself. Now mostly I wouldn't take a job for free, but if you help me with my mission, I'll help you with yours."

"Chances are my mission against the abductors will be suicidal. Why would you risk your life in exchange for one mission?"

"Ever heard of Vido Santiago?"

Shepard shook his head.

"He nearly killed me a while back. He's leading the Blue Suns forces at the refinery. Help me kill him and complete the mission and I'll help you with your mission."

"How do I know you won't try to kill me in my sleep to collect the Cerberus bounty?"

"Betrayal is not good for business. Sends the wrong message for future clientele."

Shepard raised a brow. He reached forward. They shook hands. "Welcome aboard, Zaeed. You can get your gear aboard the Normandy. Meet us in front of Afterlife after you do."

"See you there."

Jacob was close to voicing his concern, but decided against it. Zaeed was one of the dossiers, though it wouldn't make sense to make his presence known like that only to attack. They continued to the entrance of Afterlife, cutting in front of the line.

"Hey they're cutting in front of the line!" the man at the front said to the elcor bouncer.

"Annoyance: They have priority."

"And when am I going in?"

"Sarcasm: I'm sure it'll be any minute."

Shepard and Jacob went through the doors only to be stopped by three Batarians. "What are you looking at?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than pick fights with people you don't know?"

"No," he growled. "Just the ones who get in my way."

Shepard pulled out his machine gun pistol. "You see my gun? Do you really want to do this?"

"Uh, no. You're off the hook. For now..." The Batarians quickly made their exit out of the club. Jacob let out a small chuckle.

The two went through the club floor to reach the back area. The music was loud and the floor vibrated. A circular platform surrounded the giant holoscreen. They went up the stairs. Shepard saw a purple Asari facing away from him. Must be Aria. He walked up to her only to be greeted by her guard with a gun. The other guards and even the two strippers pulled out weapons.

"That's close enough," she said.

"Stand still," the guard notified Shepard as he scanned him with his omni-tool.

"I was told you're the one to talk to for some answers."

"They're clean," the guard announced.

"That depends on the questions," Aria replied.

"You run Omega?" It was more of a statement that a question.

Aria chuckle. She turned to the dance floor and announced to the room, "I am Omega!" Aria turned around, "But you need more, everyone needs more something, and they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, Queen, if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no title ruler, and only one rule." Aria sat down on the couch. "Don't fuck with Aria." She gave a small grin.

"I like it, easy to remember."

"If you forget, someone will remind you."

"And I'll toss your ass out the nearest airlock," the guard said.

Shepard sat down on the couch across from her.

"So what can I help you with?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Mordin Solus. Know where I can find him?"

"The Salarian doctor? Last I heard he was trying to help plague victims in the quarantine zone." She turned her head away. "I always like Mordin. He's as likely to shoot you as he is to heal you."

"How do I get to him?"

"If you really need to find him, take a shuttle to the quarantine zone. No guarantee they'll let you in, of course."

"One more thing. I'm currently investigating the human colonist abductions."

This grabbed Aria's attention.

"I have security footage from one of the colonies that shows a race I've never seen before. I was hoping you might recognize them." Shepard played the footage from the colony.

Aria's eyes widened as she leaned forward. "The Collectors."

"I thought they were a myth."

"They're very real."

"What do you know about them?"

"They usually makes exchanges between merc groups for odd requests like so many Batarian twins, or pure Quarians and such. But recently they shifted their focus to your kind. Come to think of it, it started just a month after the Battle of the Citadel. You might have something to do with that." Aria looked to her guard. "Marglak, get me the Blue Suns data."

The Batarian nodded. He pulled out a data pad and handed it to Aria. She then handed it to Shepard. "This was a datapad I found on a Blue Suns mercenary. They were the first group I heard of who tried to sell humans to Collectors."

Shepard took the datapad and read it. Before him was a list of all human colonies in the Terminus and Council systems along with population figures. A collector hit list. The first dozen colonies were in order of those taken. It can only be assumed that this whole list is in order of which to be collected. "And this is accurate?"

"Yes. Your race has made a powerful enemy."

"Thank you for the information." Shepard got up from his seat. "Though tell me. Why are you just giving me this information?"

"The Collectors broke the only rule of Omega. I figure sending you after them will make them pay for that mistake. And it saves me from sending any of my people after them."

Shepard nodded and walked to Jacob.

"We have a Salarian scientist to find."

vvvvvv

"You don't honestly believe this?" Velarn said. The Turian's mandibles scuttled in irritation. "There was no way Commander Shepard could have survived that attack."

The three Council members talked to Anderson through the hologram projectors in his office.

"He did survive," Anderson countered. "His reappearance was confirmed by the Quarian Marines."

"And we're supposed to trust the word of Quarians, Councilor?"

"One of those Quarians was Tali'Zorah vas Neema, who I recall is responsible for you breathing right now," Anderson shot back.

"Enough!" Tevos interrupted. "We will assume that the report is accurate and that Shepard is alive. What concerns me is where he was during the two year period of his disappearance."

"According to Tali'Zorah, he was captured by Cerberus while they experimented on him as part of a super-soldier program. They implanted him with a control chip as part of that experiment."

"Then he's been compromised," Yelor said.

"No, he's not," Anderson corrected. "According to Tali, the Cerberus operative named Miranda Lawson tried to order Shepard to kill her and her squad. He was able to resist the control chip and killed the Cerberus operative. After killing her they went to the Cerberus station to rescue his crew and hijacked one of their ships. He's heading to Omega to find a scientist named Mordin Solus."

"Mordin?" Yelor gasped. "You mean STG Mordin Solus?"

"Yes. They're going to get him to remove the chip."

"That is good news," Tavos said.

"Though we really should discuss Shepard Spectre status. He was declared dead which ended it."

"It might be best to discuss this when he comes to the Citadel. We need to be sure that Commander Shepard is in the right state of mind."

vvvvvv

"What?" The Illusive Man snarled.

"Shepard resisted the implant and killed Operative Lawson," the assistant replied sheepishly. "And we can't gain access to the ship. It's likely that they unshackled EDI."

The blue sun behind TIM lit the room in a blue light. He took a puff of his cigarette and put it out in the small tray in his armrest.

"Lawson ensured me that implant would work," he sighed to himself. "I want every available agent to go after him. Try to take him alive if possible. I also want the ship back. We spent three years budget on the two."

"Yes, sir. Right away." The assistant ran out of TIM's room like his life depended on it, which it probably did.

TIM rubbed his forehead. Two years of the most advance medical research to bring a body back from the dead. Two years of the most advance ship technology and construction. Two years creating the most advance AI in the galaxy based partial on Sovereign. All of it gone, because Shepard's will was more powerful than the control chip Miranda implant in him.

Now the Spectre is going to have a vendetta against his organization. TIM took a swig of his scotch. Idealistic fool. He thought to himself that maybe allowing Lawson to implant him with the control chip was not one of his smartest decisions. Maybe if they gave him that freedom, he would have been more compliant. Shepard was until Lawson tried to test out the damn chip. One less operative. One of his best operatives.

I made you, Shepard. I brought you back from the dead. You owe me everything.

vvvvvv

The shuttle landed at the entrance of the plague zone. Shepard, Jacob and Zaeed stepped out and saw the blockade ahead. They approached. Two Turians popped up from behind the barrier. "Hold your fire," the one said to them other. "They're cleared to come in."

The three reached the last doorway into the plague zone. The Turain nodded to Shepard. "Before careful in there. The Blue Suns shoot anything that moves."

Shepard thought the smell of Omega was bad before. This was worse. Way worse. Up ahead they could see a couple of mercs just chatting to each other. "Jacob, pull field."

Jacob raised his arm and the two mercs flew into the air. They screamed as they hurled towards the group. Shepard and Zaeed raised their ARs and shot the two floating mercs. The pushed forward and found a sick Batarian sitting against the wall.

"Humans, I should have known," he scoffed. "Not bad enough that you created this plague, now you lack the decency to wait until I die before you steal from me."

"Do you need help?" Shepard asked while crouching down. He was met with a hand cannon.

"Get away from me! You've already helped me enough."

Shepard gave him some space. "Do you know of Mordin Solus?"

"Humans looking for the human sympathizer. Humph! I hope the Blue Suns and Vorcha burn his clinic to the ground! I hope they- They- Dammit!" the Batarian started coughing up blood.

Shepard moved forward and injected some medi-gel into him. "Stay with me!"

His pain was relieved enough for him to stand up.

"This won't cure the plague, but it may help."

"You- You helped me. Why?"

"It's what I do. I don't know if there's a cure to this plague, but I'll try to find it."

"Your words seem... genuine. Maybe it's the plague, but like you said, 'what do I have to lose?' What do you want to know?"

"Where can I find Mordin Solus?"

"His clinic is on the far side of the district. Just keep heading in that direction"—he pointed in the direction—"and you'll find it. I would go there, but even the Blue Suns are hesitant to go there."

"Why?"

"When Mordin opened his clinic up, some of the mercenaries tried to shake him down. He used a neural poison on them and then executed them. He displayed their bodies near his clinic as a warning. Another merc group was stupid enough to try the same thing. Same fate."

"Thank you. Now I'll try to get Mordin to send someone to get you."

"Thank you, human. You've given me a glimmer of hope in my darkest hours."

Shepard nodded and moved forwards.

"I'm surprised you helped him," Jacob commented. "Especially given your history with Batarians."

"Or that's he's Batarian," Zaeed added.

Shepard shrugged his shoulders. "He needed help."

Jacob and Zaeed just looked at each other with a bewildered look on their faces.

vvvvvv

Tali finished up her work on the Neema's drive core. Drive output went up by ten percent. She sighed in relief. Several hours of work finally paid off. Tali went over her shift by five hours before she was relieved by another engineer. She walked off to her private room. The hallways were filled with her people. Some children playing, some running off towards their next assignment, and some who were taking a brief break.

Tali reach her room and inputted her entrance code. The door slid open and she entered inside. The room was very small. Just enough space for a mattress. It was more of a closet. It was still considered a luxury compared to what most Quarians get.

Tali fell to her mattress, face first, and stretched her arms and legs. It was just yesterday that she sent her request for a transfer to the Normandy. Now she was eager to get her next mission done so she could be back on the Normandy. Back with Shepard. It felt like a dream. Not only is he back, but he felt the same way about her and she does about him. It sent chills down her spine.

She rolled onto her back and activated her omni-tool. An image came up that appeared over her face. The image was of Shepard and his crew after the defeat of Saren. Before the events of the last few days, the image used to bring sorrow to her, but now... It made her happy. In the middle of the image was Shepard. His right arm was wrapped around her. Her right hand was held up to her face in embarrassment. Garrus was to his left with a hand on his shoulder. He was laughing. Wrex was a little off to the right of her with his head held high. Kaidan was to the left of Garrus. He had a wide grin. Liara was, standing straight, next to Kaidan as if believing that this was to be a formal photo. Joker was next to Wrex. He had crutches and was giving a quick glance to Wrex, as if making sure he wasn't going to attack him.

This was the original photo.

It was heavily modified when it went into circulation. In the Human media all of the aliens, including her, were replaced with human crew members. His arm was wrapped around one of the security officers as oppose to her. In Asari news, just Liara was left in. In some cases, it was her with Shepard's arm around her. This led to many news reports of Shepard's romantic involvement with the female human or Liara, despite it all being based on the heavily modified photos. Never would they imagine that Shepard would have a thing for the Quarian Engineer.

"Shepard..." she cooed.

She closed the image and pulled up an article entitled, "Human/Quarian Relationships." Tali started her research as soon as she returned from Freedom's Progress. She wanted to be able to "be" with Shepard as soon as possible. Tali wanted him to see her face. The guide was fairly straight forward. A relationship with a human was made to sound simpler than she originally thought. While she can't just yank off her mask and take him, she can still boost her immune system to have some time with him. At the very least she wanted a kiss. The guide specified how a Quarian's immune system will eventually adapt to the partner, as long as they both take precautions and are patient. As soon as she was back on the Normandy, she was definitely going to kiss him.

vvvvvv

Shepard, Jacob and Zaeed put their weapons away as they entered the clinic. Shepard could over hear a rapid voice speaking. They walked over to one of the rooms and saw a Salarian dressed in a doctor's uniform. They entered.

"Professor Modin Solus?" Sheppard said.

Mordin looked to Shepard and did a scan. "Hmm. Don't recognize you from area. Too well armed to be refugees. Here to clean up vorcha?" He shook his head. "No. Vorcha is symptom not cause. Here to study plague? Possible usage as bioweapon. No! Too many guns, not enough data gathering equipment. Soldiers? Yes, yes, soldiers! Hired-"

"Relax, Professor," Shepard said to interrupt him. "I'm Commander Shepard. I'm on a critical mission and I need your help."

"Mission? What mission? Can't go, plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"No one," he replied. "I recently woke up from a coma, too find out that Cerberus implanted me with a control chip. I heard you might be able to remove it."

"Mordin looked up from his patient. "Cerberus... A control chip you say? How do I know you're not under Cerberus control?"

"He killed the operator," Jacob added. "Shepard has one hell of will. He's able to resist the chip, but frankly we want it out as soon as possible."

Mordin did a scan of Shepard with his omni-tool. A holographic image of Shepard's body appeared. The hologram zoomed in on Shepard's head to show some of the cybernetics he has. The image zoomed in more to show the chip. "Hmm. Very advance design. Anyone else tries to remove it, could vegetate or even kill him."

"Can you remove it?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. But I doubt your mission is just that."

"Colonies have been disappearing around the Terminus systems. A race known as the Collectors."

"Hmm. Collectors. Interesting. Our goals may be similar. Plague is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with the technology to create it."

The lights went out and the fans stopped.

"What the hell is this?" Zaeed said.

"Vorcha must have shut down the environmental controls. Please go and start it up again before district suffocates. Inject the cure into the system." Mordin handed Shepard with a large vial. "One last thing. My assistant Daniel went into Plague zone. Hasn't returned."

"I'll keep an eye out for him. Also there was a sick Batarian near the entrance to the district. He could use some help."

"Still dangerous out there. I'll see what I can do."

vvvvvv

Several figures moved past the Turians guards. They entered the district while pulling out their weapons. Each of them cloaked. They passed a Batarian who was unconscious. Their speed was inhuman. They ran through area after area, passing the bodies of dozens of Blue Suns mercs. They ran by a human couple. Only the passing wind of their speed gave their position away. The clothes of the couples rippled briefly from the sudden gust. The lights of the district went out, as they got halfway to the clinic, leaving red emergency lights on.

vvvvvv

"Both fans are running!" Zaeed announced.

"We should get back to Mordin," Jacob added.

The three turned back out of the fan room and back out into the opening. Bodies of Vorcha were all over the place.

"I think they smell worse alive than dead," Zaeed commented.

"I think you're right," Shepard said.

A shot was fired. The round hit Shepard's tech armor causing it to explode right away. Jacob and Zaeed were wearing an IFF device that prevents them from feeling the blast from the tech armor. Each tech armor shoots out a specific frequency of energy blast. The device Jacob and Zaeed wore gave a negative energy field that is specific to Shepard's tech armor. The negative energy field repels the wave and so the blast goes around them.

"Sniper!" Shepard yelled while taking cover. Jacob and Zaeed didn't hesitate when they took cover.

"More Vorcha?" Jacob asked.

"Vorchas don't use sniper rifles!" Zaeed chided. "It must be Blue Suns."

Shepard peaked around the corner and saw no one. "I don't see anyone."

Another round hit near his head.

"Must be cloaked."

"I have an idea to draw them out," Zaeed said.

"Yeah?"

"Give me some cover fire. I'll through a grenade their direction."

Shepard and Jacob nodded. They opened fired in the general direction of the sniper. Zaeed rolled out and threw the grenade roughly where he thought the sniper might be. Several fireballs escaped from the grenade.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!" a loud shriek came from the shadows. A figure, while on fire, dropped from the upper catwalks. Several more figures appeared in the shadows. The cloak they wore was glitching excessively. They tried to maintain it, but it ultimately failed from being too close to the grenade explosion.

"Cloaks are down!"

Shepard and Jacob came out from their cover and fired at the unknown assailants on the catwalks. They lacked the battle armor for a straight up fight and they were easily taken down with several shots. Each of them fell to the ground.

Shepard, Jacob and Zaeed rushed over to their bodies. Shepard crouched over one and flipped him over. Over his left breast was the Cerberus emblem. "Cerberus assassins," Shepard stated.

"I've heard of these guys," Jacob said. "They are some of the best assassins in the galaxy. It was just by luck Zaeed's grenade disrupted their cloaks. These guys usually kill their targets long before they're noticed."

Each of the assassins had cybernetic eyes. They were red color. Their weapons were Anti-Material rifles.

"Frankly, if you didn't have that tech armor running, you would have been dead Commander."

"We're going to have to be more careful now. This now confirms that Cerberus is after us." Shepard pulled out his omni-tool and tried to scan the assassins' omni-tools. All of them were fried as soon as their hearts stopped. TIM doesn't want intel leaks. "Come on. We should get back to Mordin."

vvvvvv

"Sir, the Shadows were killed."

TIM sighed in annoyance. "They were supposed to be some of the best trained assassins in the galaxy and they failed?"

"Yes, sir."

TIM took another puff of his cigarette.

"If I could make a suggestion, sir?"

"You may."

"Maybe we should allow him to do what he wants."

TIM raised a brow.

"I mean you brought him back to stop the Reapers and the colonial abductors."

"We brought him back to be a symbol for our organization. He was meant to make our organization more powerful. Now we lost all control."

"Maybe not, sir. I suggest we play nice. Provide him Intel and some resources. Make him hate our organization less. Show him that we are useful to him. Any other option will only provoke him and in turn cause us more harm than good."

TIM sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Call off the operatives. I'll try to contact him."

vvvvvv

Mordin, Jacob and Shepard walked into the conference room. "It's an honor to have you aboard the Normandy, Professor," Jacob said.

"Yes, will be interesting to take on the Collectors."

"They have abducted thousands of colonists. There's not even any evidence that anything went wrong, other than every man, woman and children vanishing without a trace."

"Hmm. Gas? No gas would be too slow. May-"

"You don't have to stand there and guess, Professor." Shepard said to him. "We collected samples from a colony for you to work on, but before you get to that. I need the control chip out of my head."

"Yes! Right! Need operating room."

"Med bay has all of the resources need for the operation," EDI chimed over the ship's speaker.

"Who's that? Pilot? No, synthesized voice. Emotional inflections. Could it be... No. Maybe. Is that an AI?"

"This ship is equipped with an Artificial Intelligence."

"Interesting. Well, let's get the operation out of the way."

For the first time in several days, Shepard was asleep. It felt like a few minutes, but it was enough to calm his nerves. He came to on the med-bay bed. The headache was gone.

"He's up," Chakwas said.

Mordin walked over to Shepard. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Follow my finger with your eyes."

Shepard's eyes followed.

"Rank and name."

"Lieutenant Commander Shepard."

"Combat class?"

"Sentinel."

"Good, good. Reactions seem to be in line. Memory seems alright. Operation was successful."

Shepard reached up and rubbed his head. All of his hair was shaved off. A confused look came across his face

"Had to shave head for the procedure."

"It'll grow back," he shrugged. Shepard always had his hair very short, just a buzz cut.

"Device was successfully removed with no damage to your brain."

"So Cerberus can't control me anymore?"

"Yes."

"That's great news."

Jacob walked into the med bay. "I see you're up, Commander. How're you feeling?"

"Much better. Headaches are gone. How long was I out for?"

"About ten hours."

Shepard looked to Mordin. "You were able to perform that surgery in ten hours?"

"I'm the best at what I do, Commander. One of the reasons your recruited me." There was a hint of arrogance to his voice.

"Right, right. We can finally get back down to business."

"Ahead of you on that, Commander," Jacob said. "I found a dossier for another recruit here on Omega. He's a Turian vigilante who goes by the name of Archangel. He's an expert sniper and tactician. I went around gathering news and found that he's currently held up in a building, holding off every mercenary in Omega."

Shepard got to his feet and stretched. "Well... We better go find him."

"After the surgery you went through, I would suggest more rest," Chakwas commented. "But, knowing you, you'll just go anyways. The scars on your head should heal soon enough, just like your facial scars." She gave his facial scars another good look. "They are healing nicely. No longer glowing like they were."

"Jacob, Mordin. Let's go find ourselves a Turian angel."


	3. Archangel

Chapter 3: Archangel

The Turian vigilante. No name. No origin. Idealistic. Deadly. Brilliant. Just appeared out of nowhere. These were the only answers Shepard got, from each of the mercenaries, about who is Archangel. Even his own men didn't know who he was. Shepard made a measure of each merc faction's strength. Finding every weakness he could exploit. Their battle plans. He wanted to be ready when they had to exfiltrate.

Traveling through the mercenary base, he managed to reprogram the mechs so they would immediately turn on their masters. All this information and sabotage was all just setting up the battle to come. Shepard was in full Kestrel armor gear. Its base color was black, with white stripes and dark-brown camouflage coloration. Eventually Shepard, Mordin and Zaeed reached Sergeant Cathka who was at work on the Blue Suns gunship.

"'Bout time you got here," he grumbled.

"You were waiting?"

"You just need to set yourself up with the other mercs. We're hoping that you'll distract Archangel while our infiltration team gets him."

"Will you be joining us?"

Cathka laughed. "Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just draw the battle plans and make sure his gunship runs." A light came up on his terminal. He looked to the team standing nearby. "Bravo team, go, go!"

The squad ran off over the barricade. Cathka's visor darkened. "Now I have to get this gunship back to a hundred percent." He started working on the circuit board near one of the engines.

Shepard saw a wielder next to the terminal. He picked it up and walked up to Cathka and said, "You're working too hard." He stabbed Cathka in the back with the wielder. It immediately melted through his armor and stayed in his body. The wielder short-circuited, filling the merc's body with electricity. Cathka body went into a seizure and he screamed. The energy of the wielder ran out and Cathka's body fell to the ground with smoke wafting off of his corpse. Shepard made a casual withdrawal from the area, leaving Cathka's body to rot behind the gunship, out of sight from the other guns-for-hire.

Another squad went over the barricade. "Archangel is in trouble," Mordin stated.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Zaeed spat out.

The mercenary with the grenade launcher fired a round in Archangels direction. It missed him completely and hit the back of the room he inhabited. Archangel came out of cover and took down the grenadier with a sniper round.

Shepard's group jumped over the barricade. He cracked his knuckles and said, "Come on. Time to give these guys a surprise of our own."

Mordin launched a ball of fire at the closest merc to them. Flames engulfed his body. Shepard could feel the heat of the flames around his exposed mouth. The smell of charred flesh wafted in the air. Zaeed fired a concussion round at the second mercenary. The sound of his spine breaking was heard. If he wasn't dead, he was paralyzed.

The third mercenary looked back and yelled, "They're with Archangel!" He was quickly silence by an AR round to the head. They moved quickly over the bridge to encounter a freelancer standing next to a bomb he was setting up. Shepard overloaded the bomb sending him flying across the room.

They raced across the room and up the stairs to see two freelancers trying to pry open the door that led to the Turian vigilante. They didn't stand a chance against the barrage of rounds that came their way. The holographic display on the door went from red to green, signaling that it was unlocked. They cautiously opened the door, hoping that Archangel didn't set up a trap for them. It was clear. They entered inside and saw the blue-armor clad Turian looking through his scope.

He raised a finger signaling to give him a second. A freelancer peaked around the corner on level one. Archangel fired a round blowing his head to pieces. He let out a loud sigh as he lifted himself off of the ground using his rifle as a crutch. Archangel sat down on a crate and said, while taking off his helmet, "I don't know who you three are, but the fact that you haven't tried to kill me yet, or that you killed every freelancer to reach me, means you're not someone I pissed off."

"Garrus?" Shepard gasped. His body went ridged.

"Wait, Shepard?" Garrus said back.

Shepard pressed a few buttons around his helmet to free his head from the kestrel helmet.

"I-I thought you were dead."

"Garrus! You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"You know Archangel?" Zaeed asked.

"Hell, yes. He was on my mission to take down Saren. What are you doing on Omega?"

"Keeping my skills sharp," he quipped. "A little target practice."

"Are you alright?"

"Been better, but it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work. Especially on my own." The signs of exhaustion were clear. Garrus was at his limit.

"We'll we're here, but getting out won't be as easy."

"No it won't." Garrus slid off the crate and raised his sniper rifle. "That bridge saved my life... funneling all those witless idiots into scope." He turned to face the bridge. "But it works both ways. They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way." He pointed.

"Just staying here isn't the best idea."

"It's not all that bad. This place has held them off so far. And with three of you... I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"If we work as a team, we'll pull through this."

"Right. Let's see what they're up to." Garrus moved over to the window and looked through his sniper scope. "Hmm. Looks like they've realized that their infiltration team failed." Garrus handed the sniper rifle to Shepard. "Take a look. Scouts. Eclipse, I think."

Shepard looked through the scope and saw the mechs' faces were lit yellow. He smiled. "More than scouts, but we won't have to worry about them."

The mechs walked about halfway across the bridge and stopped.

"Clever," Garrus commented. "Rewrote the IFFs?"

"Yup," Shepard replied nonchalantly. He sat by the ledge and planted his elbows over the edge and rested his head on his hands in a child-like fashion.

Garrus sat down next to his while they watched the first couple of Eclipse mercs go over the barricade only to be mowed down by the mechs. It was a moment of rest as they watched the mercs get killed one by one.

"So where the hell have you been for the last two years?" Garrus asked. There was an amount of anger in his voice. "Why didn't you try to contact your team?"

Shepard sat back up and sighed. "I kind of did die, Garrus. My body was recovered by Cerberus who proceeded to repair the injuries I sustained from the attack on the Normandy. I was in a coma for the last two years during the process. I only woke up from it a few days ago."

"You're with Cerberus now?"

"No!" Shepard shot back. Garrus backed a little, shocked by the outburst. Shepard took in a breath to calm himself. "Sorry. They implanted me with a control chip, Garrus. I didn't know until I got to Freedom's Progress to investigate the colony disappearances. There I ran into Tali."

"Tali?"

"Yeah. One of the Cerberus operatives who was with me wanted to test it out and they ordered me to kill her."

Garrus leaned forward. "She's not-"

"No. She's alive. I was able to resist the chip with help from Tali."

Mordin was close to adding in the conversation, but Zaeed grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head. The two needed to catch up.

"With her support I was able to resist the chip long enough to kill Miranda, the operator. Long story short, I hijacked the ship they built for me and rescued her crew. Ties with Cerberus are completely severed."

"Good to hear. Did you find out who were responsible for the colony abductions?"

"The Collectors. I spoke with Aria. They started collecting humans shortly after Sovereign attack the Citadel."

"So they're working for the Reapers."

"Too much of a coincidence for them not to be."

An YMIR mech was carried out over the barricade. Garrus attempted to stand up, but Shepard grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. He settled down.

"So the control chip?"

"Removed. Thanks to Mordin here. We don't have to worry about them trying to control me. I have a ship and crew. We'll be making a stop at Zorya and then straight to the Citadel."

"Why Zorya?"

"Taking care of some Blue Sun mercs for Zaeed here."

The mech exploded leaving Jaroth running across the bridge. Shepard and Garrus stood up and fired. The sniper and AR rounds went through Jaroth ending his life.

"Heh, got Jaroth. Been chasing that little bastard for months. We still have Blood pack and Blue Suns left." Garrus looked through his scope. "They seemed to have fortified the other end, but nothing else..." An explosion rocked the building. "Ah, hell. It seems they're taking the underground entrance. Well they had to use their brains eventually. Shepard I need you to go down and close the shutters."

"We should split two and two." Shepard put his helmet back on.

"You sure? No idea what you'll face down there."

Shepard looked to Zaeed. "Zaeed, keep Garrus alive."

"Roger that Commander."

"Alright, just head down. Close the three shutters. The entrance to the lower area is just behind the stairs."

VVVVVV

Tali entered the firing range. It was still another week before she was to go to Haestrom to do research on the dying sun. Why they would study a dying sun in geth space, was beyond her. She wanted to do something productive in her free time. A couple of Marines were using basic M-3 Predator pistols. They were shooting holographic models of geth.

Tali took out the pistol Shepard gave her. Shepard gave her some instructions concerning the weapons she received. These weapons were different. She examined the white pistol. It was unusual in its shape. She remembered reading that this was a prototype pistol. The M-5 Phalanx wasn't even issued to N7 operatives yet. To test it out was a privilege.

She picked a booth. Tali opened the heat sink chamber and slid a heat sink in. The instructions mentioned that the pistol would fire six shots before needing a new heat sink. Tali held the pistol up. She held the white handle that connected the bottom of the grip to the middle of the gun. There was a button on the white handle that made a blue laser sight appear. Tali took aim at the first holographic geth. She fired a round. It had a good kick, but she immediately adjusted for it.

Bang... Bang... Bang... The laser sighting made the accuracy of the pistol unreal. The round went exactly where the laser ended. Bang... Bang... The heat sink was expended. She opened the chamber releasing the heat sink.

The pistol was in working order. It was time to test out the new shotgun. She's been eyeing it since Shepard gave it to her. It looked like a heavy weapon. Tali pulled it out and unfurled it. Despite its size, its weight was no more than a standard shotgun. Must have been made out of a special alloy. The instructions mentioned that this was a two-type fire shotgun. First type allowed for rapid firing, and second type allows for a charge shot, similar to a carnage shot.

Tali took aim. Three geth holograms appeared. She pulled the trigger releasing three beams of blue colored projectiles that annihilated the three holograms. The two other Marines stopped their shooting and stared at Tali's weapon.

"Where did you get that?" one of them asked.

"Commander Shepard stole a bunch of these from Cerberus. He gave one of them to me."

"Wait is that a geth weapon?" the other asked.

"Yeah. Apparently Cerberus came across a geth weapons cache. This geth weapon shoots three beams of super-heated plasma." Tali took aim at three more holograms. She charged the weapon releasing three large projectiles. The shot created twice as much heat as a regular shot. The two Marines took a step back from witnessing the shot. Tali stroked the barrel of the shotgun and smiled.

VVVVVV

The last of the Blue Suns mercs were taken out. Garrus cautiously came out of cover. He scanned the room. A humming came from the window. He looked to see a gunship come into view. "Archangel!" Tarak screamed from the gunship.

Garrus tried to take aim at the gunship only to be pelted with rounds from its machine guns. He rolled to take cover. Shepard saw the gunship from the stairs and ran back to the room. He reached there in time to watch it fire a missile. The explosion caught Garrus. Shepard watched his best friend's body go limp on the ground.

Shepard's bared his teeth. "Garrus!" He glared at the gunship. Shepard could swear he could see the Batarian merc laughing. "You bastard..." he growled under his breath. "You bastard!" he roared. Shepard pulled out his missile launcher and fired at the gunship. In between missiles he threw warps to melt the ship's armor. Zaeed contributed to the attack with his AR. Mordin used his pistol, but focused on using his incineration blasts.

The glass on the gunship cracked and fell apart. Shepard could see the look of shock on the Batarian's face.

"You killed my best friend, you son of a bitch," Shepard said with pulling the launcher's trigger. The missile flew and blew the cockpit to pieces along with the pilot.

The gunship beeped widely as it swayed in the air and crashed into the barricade of the mercenary camp. The area erupted into a sea of fire.

Shepard rushed to his friend's side. There was a lot of blue blood around him. He was quiet, but when Shepard placed a hand on him, Garrus gasped for air.

"He's still alive! Mordin call in a shuttle extraction now!"

"I don't think he's going to make it," Zaeed commented.

VVVVVV

Kaidan finished setting up the targeting matrix on the Guardian laser towers. He closed the cover and packed up his tools. Kaidan saw some colonists watching him. He smiled and awkwardly waved to them. The colonists frowned and shook their heads.

"Not making friends, Commander?" Lilith said while walking up to Alenko. Lilith was Horizon's representative.

"They haven't been too friendly since I got here." They walked together towards the garage. Any colonist they ran into usually gave him a glare.

"These people came here to get away from the Alliance. They just see these towers as the Alliance treading on their world."

"There have been a number of attacks on Human colonies out in the Terminus system. We're just trying to help."

"I know." There was a brief silence between them before Lilith broke it. "Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"Oh... There are rumors that Commander Shepard is alive."

Kaidan stopped walking. "That's... That's not possible. I was there. I saw him die."

"Did you actually see him die? Did they ever recover his body?"

"He got spaced. No one could have survived that."

"There have been news reports that he's been spotted on Omega."

"Look it's probably just rumors."

"There's more. The ship he's traveling on has the marking of Cerberus."

"There is no way in hell he would work for them! Look I should to contact Anderson. Maybe he can shed some light on this. Even if he is alive, I can't even imagine he would ever work for them."

"I'll speak with you later then, Commander."

Kaidan rushed to his pre-fab unit. It situated by the Guardian laser control. His terminal opened up giving him a direct line to Councilor Anderson.

"Commander? Good to hear from you." Anderson noticed the distressed look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"I've been hearing some rumors here, Councilor. About Shepard."

Anderson eyes widened.

"Is Shepard alive?"

"We have some eyewitnesses saying he is," he reluctantly answered. "But we haven't been able to confirm anything."

"There also are rumors that he's working for Cerberus."

"I'm sorry, Alenko, but like I said, none of our intelligence agencies have been able to confirm anything. We are looking into it and you'll be the first to know once we find out."

Kaidan nodded. "Alright. Do you think the rumors are true? That he's alive?"

"Honestly I just don't know. But Shepard has done the impossible before."

VVVVVV

Jacob leaned over the conference table. A look of distress on his face. Shepard approached the table, eager to know his friend's fate.

"Commander. We've done what we could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit."

Shepard lowered his head waiting for the bad news.

"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but..."

The doors opened again revealing a scar-faced Garrus. "Shepard."

"Heh, tough son of bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

Shepard turned to him with a smile.

Garrus walked into the room. "Nobody will give me a mirror. How bad is it?"

"Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly," Shepard joked. "Slap some face paint on and no one will even notice."

Garrus let out a laugh, but quickly ended it when he felt the pain of his scars shoot through his face. "Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Ah, probably for the best. Everyone's always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time for you to get a fair share at it."

Shepard shook his head. Jacob gave Shepard a salute and leaves the room.

"So how did you get on Omega?"

"I tried going back to C-Sec but there was so much chaos, that I couldn't really make any difference. I came to Omega. Plenty of criminal scum and no red tape to get in my way. A perfect fit. Eventually people heard of my exploits and others join me."

"What happened to them?"

Garrus looked away in shame. "I was betrayed. One of my men, Sidonis, called me away for a job, but when I got there he wasn't there. By the time I got back to my hideout all but two of my men we killed."

"You sure it was a betrayal? What if Sidonis was a casualty?"

"I've checked. He cleared out his bank account on that day and then took a shuttle. I lost all my men, except Sidonis, that day. Someday I'm going to change that."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could have been there sooner."

"Well, you were down with a bad case of the dead so I can't blame you," he joked.

Shepard let out a chuckle. "It really is good to have you back on my crew Garrus." He went quiet as if deep in thought. "Garrus, at the moment this ship doesn't have an XO." Shepard looked him in the eyes. "I'm promoting you to that position."

Garrus' mandibles spread wide open in shock. "Wh- You sure?"

"Garrus, there's no one I trust more in this galaxy than you, well maybe one other person. But she'll be given another position. Anyways... Your skills in tactics are unmatched. Will you accept the position?"

"Yeah, of course. Though might I ask who you trust more than me?"

A large grin came across Shepard's face. "Tali."

Garrus didn't say anything. He just stared for a good minute before bursting out laughing. He had to hold himself up with the table. "I knew it. I knew it!"

"Was I that obvious?"

"You spent most of your time down at Engineering talking to her on the first Normandy. So you finally told her."

"Yes. She'll be rejoining our crew after her next mission. I'll be making her the Chief Engineer."

"I'm sure it's because of her skills and not because she's your girlfriend."

"Of course."

"Joker owes me a lot of creds." Garrus let out a laugh. "A Salarian Science Officer, a Quarian Chief Engineer and a Turian XO. I don't think the Alliance would approve of this."

"Maybe not, but this isn't an Alliance ship. This is my ship."


	4. Price of Revenge

Chapter 4: Price of Revenge

"You sure you don't need me to come along?" Garrus repeated.

Shepard attached his AR to his back and then patted Garrus on the shoulder. "I'm sure. It'll just be a few hours. Anyways, when was the last time you had some sleep?"

"Can't remember."

"Get some sleep. We have this."

"Right, right." Garrus stretched his arms and yawned. "That bed in my quarters looks very inviting." He made his way to the elevator, leaving just Shepard, Zaeed and Jacob in the cargo bay.

Shepard, Zaeed and Jacob stepped inside the shuttle. The Normandy flew through the planet's atmosphere. The planet below was a lush garden world. Several smoke stacks could be seen from the ship. The cargo bay opened releasing the Kodiak. The shuttle flew downwards towards the jungle below. The pilot located a small clearing to allow the three soldiers to make their exit.

The planet was hot and the air was humid and thick with the smell of pollution. Shepard pulled out his Mattock AR. The Kodiak lifted off and disappeared into the sky. They could see the refinery tower in the distance. Zaeed taped a few buttons on his omni-tool. "Tapping into Blue Suns communications. Stay tight, and look out for ambushes."

They walked down the narrow pathway through the jungle.

"Squad Bravo, a shuttle just landed near your location," Vido barked over the radio. "Go check it out."

"Here we go. Keep close."

Not even a few hundred feet away from their landing location they found several bodies huddled together. "Some of the workers?" Shepard guessed.

"Looks like it," Zaeed answered. "Shoot in the back and left to rot. That's definitely Vido's style."

They continued forward into a small trench. There were a few Pyjaks running around. Shepard looked up and saw a walkway that went over the rocky trench. He kept his focus there. It would be a good location to attack from.

"Command to Bravo," Vido said over the radio. "Take position! Likely these are not runaways."

Shepard slowly took his focus off of the walkway. They rounded a corner to see around half a dozen Blue Suns. "Report to base!" one of them yelled over the radio. "Armed intruders incoming at the southern checkpoint!"

Shepard threw a warp at the closest merc. The warp went through his weak armor and chest. A merc tried to get their right flank, but Jacob used a pull field that went around the corner he was partially behind. He was pulled out of cover to allow Zaeed to finish him off. They moved quickly to the right to take cover from a merc on the top balcony with a rocket launcher. She fired several missiles. All of which exploded harmlessly on the cover the three were hiding behind. The explosion still made their ears ring.

Zaeed popped up from cover and used a concussion blast. The merc was sent flying over the railing onto the ground. She landed on her head, causing her neck to break. Shepard and Jacob hopped over the cover and moved to the next cover. A couple of Suns and FENRIS' came barreling towards them. Zaeed activated his Disrupter ammunition. His rounds sent electricity through the mechs causing them to spasm. A heavy came out from behind a crate spraying fire towards Shepard and Jacob. The air around the two heated up.

When the flames stopped, Shepard slid out from the side of his cover and used overload on the merc. The electricity set his fuel pack off making him explode. Blood and guts sprayed the area.

"They're getting torn to shreds out there!" a Blue Suns mercenary, from another squad, yelled over the radio.

The two mechs short circuited and exploded sending the two other Suns flying into the rocky wall. Blood splattered where they hit. Their bodies were up against the wall for a good couple of seconds before gravity sent them to the ground with a thud.

Shepard and his squad went forward coming across two walkways with a retracted bridge. A waterfall was to the right.

"All squads fall back!"

Shepard activated the bridge. The contraption squealed to life and the platform started extended.

"This is Commander Santiago," Vido responded. "If any of you retreat while the intruders are still alive, I'll kill you myself."

Zaeed signal to Shepard to stop the bridge. Shepard complied.

"Now get the hell back out there!"

Jacob approached the railing and leaned against it to get a better look at the waterfall next to them.

"Vido," Zaeed sighed. "Sounds like he hasn't changed."

Shepard walked up to Zaeed. "I get the feeling you knew Vido more personally than just him trying to kill you once."

"I knew he was a sadistic bastard back when we started the Blue Suns," he replied. "The Suns only got meaner after he staged his little coup twenty years ago. So yeah, we have a past."

"Why didn't anyone tell me you founded the Blue Suns?"

"Because it's not common knowledge!" Zaeed spat out. "Vido wiped me out the records. He ran the books and I led the men. It worked real well for a while. Then Vido started hiring Batarians. 'Cheaper labor,' he said. 'Goddamn terrorists,' I said."

"And the coup was when he tried to kill you."

"He paid six of my own men to restrain me while he held a gun to my head and pulled the trigger. For twenty years I've seen, that bastard when I close my eyes! Every time I sighted a target. Every time I heard a gunshot."

"You survived a bullet to the head?"

"Yeah. And you survived your ship getting disintegrated," Zaeed responded. "A stubborn enough person can survive just about anything. Rage is a hell of an anesthetic."

"Come on, we should keep moving." Shepard went back to the bridge panel and activated it. The machine roared to life.

"They're at the southern entrance access," Vido notified. "All squads gather at the gatehouse! Now!"

"They know we're here," Zaeed concluded.

The bridge clanged against the other side.

"Bring it on, you son of a bitch!" Zaeed roared into the air.

The squad moved across the bridge and rounded the corner. In the distant horizon they could see several factories and satellite dishes in the sea of trees and a waterfall.

"Squad Charlie and Delta," a Batarian said over the radio. "Mass on the gatehouse."

The entrance to the gatehouse was over forty feet tall. Shepard pressed the green holographic display to open the entrance. They walked inside to see six Suns standing on a balcony above them.

"Zaeed Massani," Vido stated. "You finally tracked me down."

"Vido," Zaeed mumbled as he reached for his rifle.

"Don't be stupid, Zaeed. I have a whole company of bloodthirsty bastards behind me, ready to kill or be killed on my Command."

Shepard scanned the mercs with his kestrel helmet. He noticed none of them had a shield or heavy armor. Shepard noted that Vido was trying to set Zaeed into a fit of rage so he would do something stupid. He would have to act fast.

"Actually, take your shot," Vido correct himself. "Give my men a reason to put you down like the mad dog you are. Ag-"

"Jacob, pull field!" Shepard ordered.

Jacob swung his right arm sending a fast moving ball of dark energy. The Suns manage to fire a few rounds, but were immediately stopped when the ball connected which sent the mercenaries flying into the air. Shepard fired several rounds into the mercenaries on the left, while Jacob fired a few plasma blasts from his shotgun at the mercs to the right. Vido was panicking while flying through the air.

"Biotics?" he yelled. "Fuck!"

Zaeed slowly pulled out his AR while devilish grin on his face. He glared at Vido in the eyes.

"Shit!" Vido screamed. "Come on, Zaeed! It wasn't personal! It was just business, I swear!"

Zaeed took aim with his AR and fired a round into Vido's leg.

Vido let out an ear-piercing scream. The dark energy field prevented him from grabbing the bullet wound. "It was twenty years ago!" He floated closer to Zaeed.

Zaeed fired another round into Vido's other leg. Another scream escaped his mouth. The dark energy around him dissipated. Vido fell downwards and landed on his legs making him release another scream. It echoed around the area. Vido sat there, paralyzed by pain.

"L-Look at you," he said. "I did you a favor."

Zaeed nodded to Shepard. They walked past Vido towards the door in the back. Shepard opened the door. He glanced at Vido. "You're letting him go?"

"I didn't say I was," he replied.

Vido looked to Zaeed. Zaeed pulled out an inferno grenade. "I'll see you in hell." He threw it at Vido causing it to stick to his chest. He tried desperate to unstick it. Shepard's squad walked through the door to hear Vido scream, "No, no, noooooo-!" His voice was cut off by the grenade explosion.

The door behind them closed and Zaeed smiled. "Twenty years and that bastard is finally dead."

"You still are going to stay on board?"

"I made a deal with you, Commander," Zaeed replied. "I intend to repay in full."

"Squads, this is Lieutenant Tarlon," another merc said on the radio. "The commandoes have killed Commander Santiago. I'm ordering a full retreat. Set up the explosives. If we can't have this refinery, no one can."

"We better hurry," Shepard said.

They rushed forward to the entrance of the refinery building. Inside they saw a couple of Blue Suns setting a bomb. They looked up only in time to be gunned down by the squad. Shepard ran to the bomb and activated his omni-tool. His omni-tool beeped when the bomb disarmed.

"I'm scanning for similar frequencies to this bomb," he said. The omni-tool uploaded the locations of each bomb. "It looks like there are three more."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Zaeed asked out loud.

They entered an open area. A merc tried firing at them from an area connected to by a bridge. Shepard approached the merc firing his AR. The merc's round were stopped by his tech armor. Bangbangbang! Shepard squeeze the trigger of his Mattock rapidly. Each round scoring a hit in the Sun's right shoulder and two in the chest. The private contractor fell to the ground. Shepard and his group tried to cross the bridge, but it collapsed. They turned to the right to see two more Suns come through the door in the back. Zaeed threw a grenade their direction. Several balls of fire erupted from the device coating the two new soldiers-of-fortune in flames. A third flamer was caught by the grenade. Their screams ended shortly after. Shepard and co ran pass the burning bodies. The smell of charred flesh filled Shepard's nose. Made him cringe.

The next bomb was just inside the doorway. The area was clear of any soldiers. Shepard crouched down next to the bomb and started hacking it. There were four pairs of nodes. He rushed to identify each node and connect them ASAP. First... Second... Third... Done!

"Bomb's defused," he declared.

"We still have two more to disarm," Jacob added.

They moved through the small area to reach a door to their left. It led to another open area. There were two soldiers in wait. One had an assault rifle and the other had a flame thrower. Shepard activated an overload on the flamer. His tanks reacted and blew up. The explosion sent the other mercenary flying to the left and over the ledge. Several more Blue Suns came through a door to the right and a couple through a door to an elevated platform. The next bomb was just behind some pipes near their position.

"Cover me while I defuse the bomb!" Shepard ordered.

Zaeed and Jacob took cover near Shepard. Jacob and Zaeed laid down suppressing fire while Shepard worked through the bomb's nodes. He crouch down by the pipes taking cover from enemy fire.

Zaeed took out his sniper rifle and fired rapid shots at the two mercenaries on the elevated platform. The rounds went through their shields easily.

Jacob used a pull field to cause the enemies on the right to fly quickly to the left. They didn't need to waste their rounds as the three soldiers hovered over the drop. The dark energy field dissipated letting the Suns fall to their deaths.

Shepard guided the cursor over one node and connected it to the last remainder. Click. The bomb was defused. "Okay, the bomb's defused. We have one left."

They ran towards the door in the back and went through. The last bomb was just on a walkway that led to another door. There was no where the Suns could come from except that door. "Cover that door while I disarm this last bomb."

"Scared bastards are probably trying to make a run for it," Zaeed mused.

Shepard could see the countdown reaching close to detonation. Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Disarmed. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it," he said. "The refinery has been saved."

"There are probably some Blue Suns left," Jacob said.

Shepard and Zaeed nodded in agreement. They went through the door. They took a right and went pass a large stack of crates. They went through a doorway and came across a Suns merc who was knocked out by some pipes. Next to him was a flame thrower. Zaeed picked it up. He smirked.

"They're here!" a Blue Suns soldier yelled. Two of them rushed to Shepard's location.

Zaeed charged forward and pulled the trigger to the flame thrower. "Burn you bastards!" The two soldiers fell over struggling to put the flames out. Jacob raised his geth plasma shotgun and fired a round to end their misery. "Never was a fan of flame throwers. More humane to just shoot them in the head."

"Shooting them in the head doesn't always kill them," Zaeed countered.

The two exchanged an awkward glance.

"We have a job to do," Shepard interrupted.

"Right."

They went through a door next to a weapons locker into an area filled with gas tanks and pipes. Over a dozen Blue Suns mercenaries laid down fire on his squad. The three rushed to cover. One of the gas tanks on the ceiling shook and started moving forward. Flames erupted from the tank in a sweeping manner.

"Drop that tank on top of them!" Zaeed yelled.

Shepard took out his missile launcher and took aim. He fired three rockets at the moving tank. It shook again and slid a little down on its platform. It then dropped down below killing the mercenaries on the right side of the area.

The second tank rumbled and started moving forward.

"What is it with these guys and exploding tanks?" Jacob thought out loud.

"Who cares?" Zaeed chided. "They can't seem to learn from their own damn mistakes. Damn Vido really sent the group downhill. It's going to be hell to reorganize them after your mission, Shepard."

Shepard got up from his cover and fired three more rockets at the tank, dropping it on the other half of the room. "Area's clear!" They jumped over their cover and ran forward to get to the second section of the area. There they saw a YMIR mech get up and walk across a bridge that went across a ten foot wide gap. Shepard initiated an overload of its shield. He put the missile launcher back on his back and took out his machine gun pistol. He fired rounds to destroy the mech's shields. Jacob and Zaeed added to the bombardment.

Shepard could hear its chain gun roar to life. He took cover as the hundreds of rounds pummeled his area. Shepard put the machine gun pistol away and took out the Mattock. Once he heard a break in fire he got up and threw a warp at its head. The armor weakened around its head.

"Focus on the head!"

Zaeed and Jacob complied. They fired plasma and AR rounds at its weakened head. Shepard threw one last warp destroying the head complete. The YMIR beeped widely as it initiated its self-destruct.

"Take cover!"

The mech erupted into a mini-nuke explosion shaking the entire room. Shrapnel was sent in all direction. Red light bathed the room. The explosion's roared slowly died down signaling it was safe to move forward.

They moved through the YMIR's wreckage and to the final door. The large door opened up revealing the landing zone. A gunship was taking off.

"You're too late," Tarlon mocked. "As soon as I get back to HQ I'll notify every Blue Suns mercenary to come for you, Zaeed and Shepard!"

Zaeed fired his AR in vain the vessel. The force from the thrusters pushed Shepard and Zaeed backwards.

"I don't think so," Shepard muttered. He activated his comm. "Ground team to the Normandy."

"Normandy here," Joker replied.

"There's a gunship leaving the refinery," he said. "Take it out."

"Aye, aye."

Shepard, Jacob and Zaeed stood next to each other as they watched the gunship fly towards the horizon. The Normandy swooped in and fired one torpedo at the fleeing ship. It exploded into a ball of fire and crashed into the forest.

Zaeed let out a chuckle. "I'll give it to you, Commander. This has to be one of the best missions I've ever been on. Killed Vido. Killed a bunch of stupid mercenaries. And the company that hired me will quadruple my pay for keeping this facility preserved."

"Glad we could get it out of the way," Shepard replied. "You good for the mission?"

"Hell yes."

"Excuse me?" a timid voice said.

Shepard and his squad looked back. It was one of the workers, a women.

"You were the ones who defeated the Blue Suns?"

Shepard nodded.

"Ar-Are you here to free us?"

"We are."

"Oh thank you!" she screamed. The worker lunged at Shepard and cried into his chest. "T-They worked us relentlessly. They killed several of us because they were exhausted. I didn't think we could have taken any more."

"They're gone now," Shepard assured her. "They company hired us to liberate this facility."

"I don't think we can ever repay you. Thank you..." She released him and expected him to name himself.

"Shepard," he replied. "Commander Shepard."

Her eyes widened. "I-I thought you were dead."

"I got better," he joked.

"Well, thank you all the same." She looked passed them and saw many crates. "Maybe there is a way to repay you. Look!" She pointed out the crates. "The Blue Suns were forcing us to mine every mineral possible. It looks like in their haste they left it all behind. I don't think the company will miss them. If they do, we'll just say the Blue Suns got them."

"Thank you." Shepard went over to the crates to examine their contents. Every mineral they could ever want was there. Platinum, Palladium, Iridium and Element Zero. "This will really help our mission. Thank you."

"No," she said. "Thank you."

VVVVVV

The Kodiak landed in the cargo bay of the Normandy. The door opened allowing the three to get out. Shepard saw Garrus walk towards him. "I thought you went to get some sleep."

"I did," he replied. "But EDI insisted I be down here."

"Well we could use some help getting these minerals off of the Kodiak."

Garrus nodded and aided the three in getting the minerals off of the shuttle.

"Commander Shepard," EDI said.

"Yes, EDI?"

"I'm receiving a transmission from a crash Cerberus vessel that's just in a system nearby. There are no enemy readings or personnel, but the ship had valuable cargo."

"What type of cargo?"

"A prototype tank known as the Hammerhead."

Shepard sighed, "Okay, we get the tank quickly and then head straight to the Citadel. I don't think the Council is going to like me delaying my visit to them."

VVVVVV

_Shepard approached Tali in his cabin. She hands twiddled together from the nervousness she got from him. He reached for her mask and unclasped it. It hissed as it moved away from her face. Tali breathed deeply as her nervousness reached its peak. She was either going to faint or tackle him. Shepard caressed her face. Tali reveled in the feeling of his skin against hers. She cooed from the touch._

_Tali moved in closer allowing Shepard to wrap his arms around the small of her back. She looked into his blue eyes. They moved their faces closer and closed their eyes. Tali awaited her first kiss._

_Suddenly Shepard's arms were ripped away from her and Tali opened her eyes to see darkness and Shepard who was dragged away into it by Sovereign._

"_Tali!"_

"_Shepard!" she cried out._

Tali jumped up in her bed breathing rapidly. She had to calm herself. It was just a nightmare. He's still alive. She recently got a message from him saying he recently freed a refinery from some mercenaries.

Tali activated her omni-tool and pulled up a recent picture of Shepard. It was of them holding each other. She sighed happily.

"Soon, Shepard," she cooed. "Just a few more days and I can start this damn mission and get it out of the way. And I can finally be with you."


	5. The Council

Chapter 5: The Council

The Kodiak arrived at Zakera Ward docks. Shepard sent off a message to Anderson announcing his arrival. Considering they were able to dock, means that they are welcomed. With Shepard were Mordin and Garrus.

Mordin looked to the right and noticed a Keeper working away at a Terminal. He took a few steps towards it. "Hmm. Keepers. Fascinating creatures. Genetic constructs adapted to work in Citadel. Couldn't survive outside. Unknown purpose. I wish I could have studied them. Had... Other things to do instead."

"I actually have someone working on that," Shepard said. "Garrus and I ran into a scientists, by the name of Chorban. He developed a device that could scan the Keepers."

"Scan the Keepers?" Mordin exclaimed. "Now that is a break through! We've never been able to... Scan them."

"Got us to scan around twenty of them," Garrus added.

"We should look him up and see what his findings are," Shepard noted.

A holo-ad was set up by the docks. On it was a Japanese woman wearing lipstick complete over her top lip but only the middle third of her bottom lip. "Commander Shepard. Enter the password, receive a free gift."

Shepard let out a tired sigh. "These damn ads creep me the hell out."

"Got problem with collectors? Try Kasumi's credit services!"

"How do these ads already know who I am?"

"Who knows," Garrus answered. "Let's just get to the Presidium."

"Commander Shepard. We have the finest companions waiting for you. Perhaps something petite, smart, and Japanese would be your style?"

"Already taken," he whispered to himself.

A Turian was in an argument with the Customs officer.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to check your knife."

"But this is my ceremonial dagger!" he argued.

"It's a fifteen-centimeter-long serrated knife, sir," she countered.

Shepard and his group walked by.

"What about him!" he pointed to Shepard. "That human's packing! Pistols, machine guns, assault rifles, and... A rocket launcher? You're letting him through with those weapons, but not my dagger?"

The Customs officer looked into her computer. "According to the system, he's authorized to carry weapons."

"It's because he's human."

"No, sir."

Garrus couldn't help but sigh and rub his face.

"You humans are all racist."

"Hey!" Garrus yelled.

The Turian stood straighter.

"Shut the hell up! You're making our race look bad."

The Turian immediately shut his mouth. They noticed a small smirk come across the Customs officer's face. "Please proceed."

The three entered the light blue hallway with two large planes of glass to the left. A Turian C-Sec officer stood at a terminal in front of the entrance to the Wards. The Turian signaled them to stop. A blue beam went over them and hummed as the Turian scanned them.

"Looks like they beefed up security," Garrus commented.

A buzzer went off.

The officer activated his comm. unit. "Shut it down. What? Do you seriously think- Yeah, okay. Sorry about the inconvenience, sir. Our scanners are picking up false readings. They seem to think you're... dead."

"I was listed as missing in action two years ago."

"Do you mind checking in with my Captain? He should be able to get you entered into our systems. He's just passed the scanners to the right."

The entrance opened up allowing Shepard, Garrus and Mordin to walk through.

"You'll have to make him scream a little," a grizzled voice said. "He's not going to tell you everything just because you ask."

"I-I know, sir," a female officer replied.

"If you don't have the stomach or you're worried about being-" The C-Sec Captain saw Shepard approach his desk. "I see the problem already, Commander Shepard. My console says you're dead."

"Your sergeant said you could help me with that."

"Usually you'd have to go through the station's security administration to reactivate your IDs. Then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the Citadel itself. And probably a stop by the treasury. Spending a year dead is a popular tax dodge."

Shepard scowled.

"But I can see you're a busy man." He quickly said. Bailey then said in a whisper while his finger hovered over a button. "So how I press this button right here?"

"That would be great."

Bailey pressed several more buttons and his console beeped. "There. I just saved you nine days of running around. That said, you should head up to the Presidium and tell them you're still alive. The Council probably wants to talk to the one who saved their scaly asses."

"I will. Having access to the Council's and Spectre's resources would be useful."

"Yeah. The Council can get anything. Best thing about working C-Sec is that equipment, information or money you need, you get."

Shepard walked towards one of the transport stations while he opened his omni-tool. He pressed a few buttons and a small screen popped up. He let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Garrus asked.

"My bank account reopened. All the creds I built up during and after the mission with Saren along with two years of interest really added up."

Garrus looked over Shepard's shoulder and his mandibles spread wide open. "Even if the Council or the Alliance don't give you support, that is more than enough to take care of anything."

The three called a transport and asked the driver to drop them off at the Presidium. The ride to the center ring of the Citadel allowed them to see how the Citadel faired in the couple of years following the Battle. Parts of the Citadel looked repaired, even untouched, but other areas were clearing still horribly damaged. Debris was visible in the poorest part of the wards. It still seemed fresh.

"Tragic," Mordin commented. "Richest parts of the Presidium are repaired first, then the richest wards. Poorest are left to fend for themselves."

"And that's when the gangs come in to take advantage of them," Garrus finished. "With C-Sec's current policies they get arrested and then set free on the streets. Not learning one damn thing. Just going back to do what they did before. Why could the Geth or Sovereign take them out instead of the thousands of innocents?"

"Don't beat yourself over it, Garrus," Shepard answered. "What we're doing is more important on a galactic scale."

"I know, just seeing this injustice pisses me off. Cowardly or corrupt officers. Revolving door prison policies."

The ride lasted for an hour. Very little conversation during the ride. The only thing that was on Shepard's mind was the coming meeting. The vehicle landed just to the side of the Embassies. Shepard sent a message to Anderson stating when he would arrive. Shepard's group stepped out and made their way towards the human embassy. The doors slide open. Anderson was speaking with the three other Council members.

"Shepard should be here in any-" Anderson looked to the door to see Shepard, Garrus and Mordin walk in. He was dressed in a dark blue and red business suit. His eyes widen "Oh, Commander. We were just talking about you."

"It's been a long time, Anderson," Shepard said as he shook his hand. "I hope the last couple of years have treated you right."

"There have been some rough spots," he replied. Anderson then followed in a whispered tone, "It's good to have you back."

"We heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return," Yelon interrupted. "Some of them are... unsettling."

"The Quarians informed us that you held captive by Cerberus while you were in a coma," Tevos said.

"They repaired my injuries and then implanted a control chip in my head," Shepard finished.

"And was this chip removed?" Velarn demanded.

Shepard turned around to show them the scar on his head.

"Operations was a complete success," Mordin said with pride. "Chip was removed with no damage to the brain."

"Professor Mordin Solus, it's good to see you again," Yelon greeted. 

"Likewise, Councilor. The chip was removed. Very advance. Surprise that Commander Shepard was able to resist it."

"And Cerberus?" Tevos asked.

"A sworn enemy," Shepard answered. "They tried to assassinate my squad and me on Omega."

"That's good to hear."

"But the reason for my visit, isn't about them. It's about the colony disappearances. The Collectors have been abducting human colonists. Worse. We believe they are working for the Reapers."

"The Terminus systems are beyond our jurisdiction," Valern chided. "Your colonists knew this when they left Council space."

Anderson was about to say something when Shepard interrupted.

"This isn't just about the Terminus systems," he countered. "Look." Shepard handed Anderson the datapad that Aria gave him. "This was information that the Blue Suns sold to the Collectors. It's a list of every human populated world in the galaxy with population figures. The first ten on the list were the first ten colonies that were taken. Eventually they are going to run out of Terminus colonies and then they will start targeting Council space colonies and eventually the Citadel. And every one of those colonies will look like this." Shepard activated his omni-tool and played the security footage from Freedom's Progress.

The data was transferred to each of the Councilors who looked over the data.

"My god..." Anderson gasped as he watched the security footage. "What did they do?"

"They have these small genetic construct probes that are able to put the colonists into stasis. With this level of technology and the fact that they started just less than a month after the Battle of the Citadel means that it is highly likely they are working for the Reapers."

"Ah yes 'Reapers,'" Velarn mocked while using finger quotes. "The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. Have we dismissed those claims."

Garrus let out a quiet groan. He couldn't believe this idiot was the representative of his race.

"STG far from dismissing those claims," Mordin interjected. His eyes went to Yelon. "Isn't that right, Councilor?"

Yelon stood there with his mouth agape. The three other Councilors looked to him. "Councilor?" Tarvos muttered.

"Technology and carbon dating of Saren's flagship suggests that it wasn't a geth creation."

Their eyes widen. "You kept this from us?" Anderson roared.

"Findings were not completely conclusive, but the material that makes up Sovereign is unknown. It's not found in any geth construction. Carbon dating and radiology suggests that the flagship is millions of years old, not hundreds."

The three Councilors looked at Yelon in annoyance and anger.

"So investigation does suggest that Sovereign is not a geth creation," Shepard concluded.

"Yes," Yelon reluctantly admitted.

"Reapers."

"Just because the ship wasn't a geth construction doesn't mean that it's a Reaper or there are more," Velarn chided.

"I was right that Saren was a traitor. I was right that he was going to attack the Citadel. How many times do I have to be right? How many people have to die before you believe me?"

"This is a difficult position, Commander," Tarvos responded. "The Collectors are basing their attacks in the Terminus system. We don't even know where to find them. We can't send a fleet in to search for them. That would no doubt start a war."

"So you're willing to allow history to repeat itself? Allow the Citadel to be attacked again?"

"No," Yelon replied plainly.

The Councilors looked to each other.

"We can't send a fleet in, but we can send you," Tarvos said. "If you keep a low profile, we'll reinstate your Spectre status and give you permission to stop the Collectors by any means necessary."

Shepard looked to Anderson. Anderson nodded to him. Shepard took a step forward. "I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side."

"We wish you luck in your mission," Tarvos said with a smile.

"Though remember," Velarn cautioned. "If you are captured or found by any foreign government, we will deny any knowledge of your existence or involvement in your investigation."

The holograms went out. Anderson breathed a sigh of relief. "That went very well. I'm only sorry that we couldn't do more."

"Well at least they're not locking down my ship," Shepard chuckled.

"True enough. They may not be able to do anything, but what I can do is get you Alliance funding again."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Though like they said, we will deny involvement if you are caught."

"It's better than nothing," Shepard shrugged.

The doors to the embassy opened up to reveal a disgruntled Udina. "Anderson we need to talk about..." His eyes went to Shepard. "Shepard... What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on, Anderson."

"You don't need to cover for me," Anderson said in a mock serious tone. He turned to Udina. "I invited Shepard here to speak with the Council. We just finished our meeting."

"You what?" Udina gasped. "Councilor do the words political shit storm have any meaning to you?"

"The meeting went well. The Council reinstated my Spectre status and have given me permission to investigate the colony disappearances."

Udina's brows rose. "Yes... That is good." He looked to Anderson with a chastising look, "But you really should not have made a decision like this without consulting me first... Councilor."

"I don't answer to you, Udina!" Anderson shot at him. "Why don't you go back to your office and think about that?"

"Of course, Councilor." Udina sneered at Shepard. "Good day to both of you." He left the four.

"You enjoyed that," Shepard commented.

"One of the few perks of this job. Sorry about him. Udina never got over the fact that I got the Council position."

Shepard shrugged his shoulders. "He's just doing his job."

"True enough." They walked over to the balcony to look over the Presidium. "And if you need something done, he knows who can do it. And he likes going to all those diplomatic functions that I can't be bother with."

"How have the last couple of years been for you?"

"I didn't expect to spend my twilight years like this. It sometimes feels like I'm just banging my head against the wall. Knowing the truth about the Reapers is nightmare stuff. I don't blame anyone else for not believing, but after that meeting... It looks like for the first time in two years they may start to believe it. Though I should be asking how you've been. The Quarians told us about what Cerberus did to you."

Shepard looked to the ground. His smile disappeared. "They tried to make me kill Tali."

"I heard. But you were able to fight it."

"Barely. You have any idea what it's like to have your body to move beyond your control? Or watch helplessly as your body points a gun at the woman you love?"

A look of shock came across Anderson's face. "Oh... I didn't know you were involved with her."

"I am."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Though at least you got rid of that control chip."

"I'm going to make them pay, Anderson," he grumbled.

"Just don't let that anger get in the way of your mission."

"I never do." Shepard let out a sigh. "Do you know where I could find Alenko?"

"Commander Alenko is currently on assignment. Top secret. I would tell you, but I don't want any possibility of compromising the mission. But I will contact him when it over. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again."

"Either that or he'll be pissed that I haven't sent him a message in two years."

"Can't exactly blame you for that. Being in a coma does that."

"There was a couple more things. There's a crew member on my team who has a family on New Canton. As you saw on that list, it's likely to be one of the next few Collector target. I need my crew focused on the mission."

"I'll get them transported. And the second?"

"Think you could send someone down to repaint the Normandy? There are Cerberus logos all over the place. Literally all over the place. And we need the ship's name on the side."

Anderson let out an amused laugh. "I'll send word immediately. It's the least we can do. Your ship should be ready by tomorrow."

VVVVVV

Shepard and his squad made their way back to the docks. They were just about to take the shuttle back the advertisement screamed at them. "Seriously? How many times will you walk by me?" Shepard looked to the advertisement. "Finally got your attention? I've been waiting around here for a few hours now."

"You're not an ad?" Shepard asked.

"Skimmed through the dossiers have we?"

Shepard pulled out his pistol and searched the area.

"Calm down, Shep. I'm a master thief, not assassin. I heard about your fall out with Cerberus. Really nasty business."

"Then you know that you're not getting paid by them."

"I wasn't going to be paid by them in the first place," she responded. "My deal with them was to gain your assistance in retrieving something that belongs to me."

"What exactly?"

"My former partner, Okota's greybox. Keiji came across some Alliance information. Very important information. He was caught and killed by a criminal warlord by the name of Donovan Hock who wanted this information."

"What did he find out?"

"He didn't say. Keiji just said that it could cause a war."

"Now tell me why I should trusts a thief on my ship? How do I know you won't try to steal my ship or take me down when you have the opportunity?"

Kasumi just smiled. "Because I know how important your mission is. And I know that if the galaxy ends, there will be no more art, and I can't have that. Anyways, that Cerberus bounty on your head was dropped."

"Why?"

"Not sure. But you know my reasons Shepard. Still recruiting?"

"...I'll see you aboard."

The ad collapsed into its case. "This will be fun," a voice called out from the supports above them. "I'll see you aboard the ship, Shepard." She then vanished as her cloak activated.

"You have the weirdest taste in recruiting," Garrus said.

"Recruited you didn't I?"

"Point taken. Though what concerns me is why Cerberus would drop the bounty on your head."

"I get the feeling we'll know soon enough."


	6. Stolen Memories

Chapter 6: Stolen Memories

As Anderson promised, the Normandy was repainted. All Cerberus logos were removed. The ship's name was painted on the side in large white letters: NORMANDY. Cerberus logos were replaced by a custom logo picked out by Shepard. It was a blue galaxy shaped shape with a white center. A symbol fitting for a ship with the IFF of The Galactic Coalition. Cerberus logos were even removed from all of the uniforms. It always struck Shepard as odd that a terrorist organization would brand everything in sight with their logo. Also during that item, Jacob and Garrus managed to get a couple ship upgrades installed as well. Armor plating and the Thanix cannon.

Shepard was making his way to the elevator when he heard the familiar beeping sound of Kasumi's cloak. "Kasumi," he muttered.

"Very nice ship, Shep. I managed to set everything up for the heist."

Shepard turned around. "Where do we need to go?"

"A nearby system called Boltzmann. It should take about a few hours to reach it. And we head to Bekenstein. You'll notice that I placed your tux in your locker in your quarters."

"You went into my quarters?"

"Just to drop off the tux." Kasumi raised her arms in defense. "Everything is still there."

Shepard activated a comm. unit. "Joker, set a course for Bekenstein, Boltzmann system."

"Aye, aye," he replied. "ETA two hours."

"So, Kasumi, do you know why Cerberus dropped the bounty?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't exactly in direct contact with them. All I got was information of where to find you."

"Commander?" Kelly butted in.

"Yes, Kelly?"

"The um... Illusive Man wishes to speak with you."

Shepard raised a brow. "Did he say why?"

"No, sir."

"I'll take it in the Communication room."

Kelly returned to her station. Shepard looked back to Kasumi. "Looks like you'll find out, Shep." She disappeared before him.

Shepard walked into the Armory, seeing Jacob working on some weapons. He went by the station and picked up a pistol and holsters it. "Really you need the gun, Commander?"

"The Illusive Man wishes to speak to me."

Jacob immediately dropped what he was doing. "I have to see this." He followed behind Shepard as they head into the Communication room.

"Patching you in to the Illusive Man," Joker announced over the ships comm.

The table lowered before Shepard. As soon as it sunk into the ground, he walked onto its surface. The scanner beam went up around Shepard. Before him was the image of The Illusive Man getting in a puff of his cigarette.

"You have a lot of nerve to call me," Shepard growled.

"I called you to apologize for our previous actions."

"We're far beyond apologies. You implanted me with a control chip and tried to have me killed."

"The first part was a lapse in judgment for letting Miranda have full reign in her project. I was unaware of the chip she implanted you with. And for the latter, I assumed you immediately betrayed us. It was only recently that I was informed of the control chip. I called off my people and the bounty when I fully understood the situation. I apologize that I let my emotions get in the way of facts."

There was a moment of silence between them. Shepard glanced at the ground and then back up. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Whether you believe me or not does not change the fact that you need all the allies you can get for the war against the Collectors and the upcoming war against the Reapers."

"Yeah, I do need allies, but not ones that'll shoot me in the back when I lose my usefulness. I don't even know what I was thinking when I said I would play nice. You people are infamous for your methods."

"Our methods are also what brought you back, Commander."

"And through your methods that you nearly killed me a dozen times before the Collector attack."

"Be reasonable, Commander."

"No!" Shepard roared. "I'm being reasonable now. You tried to force me to kill one of my friends! You tried to kill me and my crew. Any hope of cooperation with me is gone. I'm going to fight against the Collectors without you, and then I'm coming for you."

"I'm offering to be your ally, Shepard. You don't want to be my enemy."

"Already passed that point."

The Illusive Man finally lost his cool and stood up. "Damn it, Shepard! I made you! I brought you back from the dead."

"And I'm going to do exactly what you brought me back to do," Shepard countered. "I'm going to win this war!" Shepard reached for his pistol and held it out, pointing at the Illusive Man's head. "Remember this image. When we meet, this will be the last thing you see." The image cut out leaving the Illusive Man standing there in a stupor.

Shepard walked off of the table. Jacob had a wide grin on his face. "That was entertaining. And that threat at the end was well done. You do know that they're going to gun for you again."

"They were going to anyways. No way in hell I'm working with them again."

VVVVVV

The Illusive Man walked back to his chair and sat down while sighing tiredly and angrily. He picked up his glass of scotch and took a sip. TIM pressed a few buttons on the side of his arm rest. The QEC made a whirling sound before the image of an operative appeared. It was a large Asian man. Light brown skin. Dark hair and eyes. His eyes had a blood-thirsty intensity to them. There was a scar on his lower lip and on his right cheek. "Sir," he simply stated.

"I'm reassigning you."

"But, sir!" he argued. "I'm very close to finding him."

"Don't worry you're not being reassigned because you haven't completed your mission yet."

The man calmed down and returned to his statuesque stance.

"I'm reassigning you because something's come up and it requires your attention. You are the best operative we have and we need the best for this assignment."

"Anything for the organization," he replied with pride.

"We had a project that went by the name of Project Lazarus. The goal of this project was to bring Commander Shepard back to life."

"Commander Shepard?" the man gasped.

"Yes. If I recall, you two trained together in the N7 program."

"We did. Came off as too idealistic to me. And too friendly with aliens."

"Indeed. The project was successful in bringing him back but the control chip in his head did not function to specifications. He ended up killing Operative Lawson and stole a Cerberus frigate and her crew. I need you to hunt him down and eliminate him. I then want you to take back the frigate. And once that is dealt with, I'll need you to deal with the Collectors."

The man nodded to each order. A tall order, but he was up to the task. "I'll do it, but I'll need a team."

"You'll have a team and a ship. And one more thing. I bought a package from some Blue Suns. Original the package was for Shepard. As soon as you get your ship and team together, I'll need you to pick up the package before Shepard does."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there as soon as I can." He rubbed his neck. On the back was a tattoo of ouroboros. A snake swallowing its own tail.

"Make haste."

VVVVVV

Shepard lay out his tux on his bed. In less than an hour he was joining Kasumi alone to Bekenstein to crash a party. He walked into his washroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Shepard rubbed his shaved head, debating in his head whether to let it grow back to its original short length or to leave it shaved.

His eyes drifted to his facial scars. It bothered him that they glowed. Chakwas assured him that the glow was from a chemical reaction with Glucose or something as they continued healing his face. 'Keep a positive outlook and your face with look as a good as new.'

Good as new. So many worries went through his mind after hearing he was dead and alive again. Was he really himself? He didn't say it to anyone on the crew but he was unsure of himself. Wasn't sure that he was... human. Or alive. Shepard had to keep it to himself, so his crew didn't worry.

Shepard placed a couple of fingers under his jaw line and pressed into the soft flesh trying to find a pulse. Thump, thump, thump... There was a beat. It was rhythmic. His hand went to his chest and he could feel his heart pumping. It reminded him he was alive.

Shepard's hand went up to his mouth. He used his top canine tooth and stabbed into the bottom of his thumb. Shepard winced at the pain. Pain was good. Also reminded him he was alive. He looked at his thumb and saw blood come out of the wound. Still bled.

He breathed, he bled, he feels pain and he had a pulse. All signs pointing to his mortal existence, but that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to be physically functioning. Shepard needed to know he was really himself. None of these traits showed it.

He walked back into his room and looked to his desk and found a picture of Tali. Shepard picked it up and stared at it longingly. Memories of his time on the original Normandy, with her, went through his mind. Images of their first meeting. Their talks in engineering. The times he stood in front of her to allow his shield take fire while hers regenerated. A single tear came down from the corner of his eye. Those feelings for her were very real. His heart filled with joy at the knowledge that she'll be back on his crew... and in his arms. Shepard placed the frame back on the desk with one thought.

I am alive.

VVVVVV

The transport went over the city on Bekenstein. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon. Fog covered the ground. Shepard wore the tux that Kasumi procured for him. "You clean up well, Mr. Gunn."

"I assume that's my name."

"Solomon Gunn. You run a small but successful mercenary group out in the Terminus systems. Just don't talk to Hock about business and you should be fine."

"So are you going to tell me about the plan?"

"You have been waiting patiently." Images appeared on the dashboard. "Donovan Hock is throwing a party for his closest friends. A couple dozen of the worse liars, cheaters and mass murders in the galaxy. All of them there to pay tribute to the man himself. Your tribute will be a statue of your old friend Saren Arterius crafted in loving detail and filled to the brim with our weapons and armor. You can keep your pistol. They won't bother you over it. Once we get inside, we make our way to Hock's vault and start peeling away the layers of his security. The statue will be waiting for us there. Then we walk into his vault and grab Keiji's greybox. And I'll finally have a chance to say goodbye." Her voice cracked a little at that last line.

"Keiji... Meant more to you than just a partner, wasn't he?" Shepard guessed.

"Was I that obvious? His greybox holds his memories. It's all that's left of him. Hock didn't even have the decency to leave a body behind. It was feed to some of the local wildlife. But the secrets that box holds is dangerous. I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't."

"Alright, let's do this."

VVVVVV

Tali was doing some last minutes checks on her equipment before heading into the shuttle. Data gathering equipment, antibiotics, herbal supplements, heat sinks, pistol and shotgun (in working order). This time around she wasn't in a leadership position. She's part of a team of three tech experts to gather data about Haestrom's sun. For this mission she has the support of a couple dozen marines. She looked up and saw a familiar 'face.'

"M'am."

"Reegar!" she said with some joy to her tone. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, M'am."

"Kal, I keep telling you to call me Tali."

"Working on it."

"So you're the Commander assigned to my mission."

"Yes, M'am. Assigned to this mission by your father."

"He did?"

"Yes." There was an awkward silence between them before Kal broke it. "I heard about what you did to Cerberus. Taking Shepard away from them must have really ruined their plans. After what those bastards did to the Fleet, it just doesn't seem like they got entirely what they deserve."

Tali let out a small laugh. "Oh, trust me Kal. The last thing you want in the galaxy is for Commander Shepard to be your enemy. Shepard will end up taking them down." Her omni-tool beeped signaling the shuttle's arrival. "Our shuttle's here. We should head out."

"Right behind you, M'am."

VVVVVV

Shepard went down the stairs nonchalantly towards the vault entrance door. It would have been completely hidden if not for the fact that the hologram interface hovered in front of the door. He pressed the panel causing the door to vanish as a hologram. There were two consoles, another door, and the statue of Saren. Kasumi decloaked and walked towards the consoles. Shepard glared at the statute. Memories of his mission against Saren rushed back into his head.

"_Your species needs to learn its place."_

Virmire.

"_I'm sorry, Ash. I had to make a choice."_

"_I understand. I don't regret a thing."_

The Encounter.

"_You can't possibly understand what's at stake."_

"_Is submission not preferable to extinction?"_

The Citadel.

"_It's too late for me... Sovereign is too powerful."_

"_It's not too late! You can still redeem yourself!"_

_Saren pulled out his pistol and pointed it at his head. "Good bye, Shepard. Thank you." Bang!_

"Shepard!"

He came out of his trance and found Kasumi snapping her fingers at his face. "Oh, sorry. Memories."

"You and me both. Now we just need the password, a DNA sample and Hock's voice. The barrier can go down if we find the power source and cut it."

"Then let's get started."

Shepard walked back out and up the stairs again. First the power source. His omni-tool guided him up the stairs and across the room to a digital fireplace. The signal came from here. Shepard looked around to make sure no one was watching. He reached around trying to find a switch. His attention came to a small statuette. Shepard grabbed and pulled it. The fireplace shut off and lowered revealing the power conduit. Kasumi appeared next to him and activated her omni-tool. The conduit sparked.

"Okay, that should take out the power." Kasumi cloaked again.

Shepard walked out of the small area and saw Hock talking with a guest. Now a voice. He approached him. Hock turned to him, "Ah, Mister Gunn. I hoped the little scene at the door didn't spoil your evening."

"I understand the precautions, but who would dare attack Donovan Hock?"

"Please, men in our business always have to be wary of those who oppose us. Though tell me. I'm curious how a small group such as yours gotten so successful despite its size and in such a short amount of time."

"I depend on people of skill," Shepard replied. "Numbers don't make you successful. Look at Blood Pack. They have high levels of Vorcha mercenaries, but would you trust them with 'delicate' tasks? No. Skill matters, not numbers." 

"An interesting take. Skill not numbers. Like that of General George Washington. 'Discipline is the soul of an army. It makes small numbers formidable; procures success to the weak, and esteem to all.' Despite being outnumbered in many battles, still came out on top due to the discipline and skill of his forces. Something we all should remember that when it comes down to our business, quality will always trump quantity. And that's what we honor. Quality. Quality of life and lifestyle. I admire your success and your group's ideology, Mr. Gunn. I look forward to seeing what the future holds for you."

"I told you to get him talking and you got him talking," Kasumi said into his ear piece. "I got enough of a voice sample."

"I hope you enjoy the party."

Shepard turned around and went towards the security station. The door panel needed hacking. "I got it," Kasumi said. The panel turned green and the door opened. He walked inside and the door closed. Kasumi reappeared next to him.

Shepard got out his pistol. The door opened. He rushed in and headshot the two security guards. Mercenaries. Kasumi made her way to the security console. Shepard saw a datapad and picked it up.

"Found something?" she asked.

"The password is Parrugia. And it looks like the head of security here is Chief Roe."

"Hmm. I might be able to use that. 'Kay the voice sample has been set and I've hacked into their security network. Now we just need a DNA sample." She vanished again.

Shepard placed his pistol away and went out of the security station. He went over to the doorway to Hock's private quarters. A guard stood there next to the door. As Shepard made his approached the guard stopped him. "Only authorized personnel are allowed into Hock's private quarters."

"Tell him Chief Roe gave you access," Kasumi said.

"I have authorization," Shepard answered.

"On whose authority?" he demanded.

"Chief Roe."

"'Kay just a sec." His omni-tool came up. "Chief Roe. Did Hock give authorization to his quarters?"

Kasumi briefly appeared in the upper floor and answered, "They have access, now stop bothering me."

"Right, sorry, M'am." His omni-tool disappeared. "Go right in."

VVVVVV

Garrus and Zaeed lay prone next to each as they sighted targets in the cargo bay. Garrus pulled the trigger and blew apart the holograms at the end of the area. "Good shot," Zaeed commented. He then took down a few more targets. "So you were Archangel?"

"Yup."

"Knew a bunch of guys who were hired to take you down. Never really saw the point. I'm impressed that you were able to hold off almost every mercenary on Omega."

Zaeed fired a round taking down a hologram.

"Yeah, but I would have died if Shepard and you didn't get there in time."

"True, but that doesn't make what you did any less impressive." Zaeed fired two shots in succession taking down two more hologram targets. "Hell'ova sniper."

"The best."

"Not as good as me."

"Wanna bet creds on that?"

"You're on."

VVVVVV

The elevator door opened revealing Shepard and Kasumi, both armed and suited up. "Hock's vaults," she muttered. "Impressive." Kasumi walked out and her eyes fell upon the Statue of David. "Michelangelo's David! You think maybe we can sneak it out?"

Shepard smiled and shook his head. "I'm going to have to notify the Alliance about him. Earth would like its artwork back." He gaze went to the back of the room. "My god..."

Kasumi looked to where he was looking. "Where did Hock get Lady Liberty's head? Damn you, Hock!"

"I definitely have to report this. This stuff belongs in a museum."

They went down the steps. Shepard noticed some stone tablets in a glass case. Kasumi went up next to him. "Looks like Quarian script. Must be old. When did the Quarians last write on stone?"

"Quarian?" Shepard looked at the holographic interface and went through the commands. "This console can transport these tablets to several locations." He pressed a couple of buttons to send it towards the closest landing area. The glass encased tablets went down through the stand.

"I didn't think you were a thief too, Shep," Kasumi joked.

"It's not thievery when you're returning it to whom it belongs to."

"Make whatever excuse you need to, I guess."

The sensor on Shepard's omni-tool started beeping notifying them of the close proximity of the greybox. They followed the beeping until they reached a stand just in front of Liberty's head. Kasumi's eyes fell upon two submachine guns next to a device. "Is that... It is! The Kassa Locust. The gun that killed two presidents." Shepard picked one of them up and examined it. "And it comes with a perfect copy. I don't think Hock will mind us 'borrowing' these." She approached the device and activated her omni-tool. The download commenced.

A giant hologram of Hock's head appeared before them. He knew it was her. Shepard couldn't help but think of the Wizard of Oz while watching the hologram. Hock went about a monologue about how he was going to kill the two. The usual villain monologue that Shepard was used to.

Shepard took the opportunity by readying his weapons. Armor-piercing rounds for his pistol and Locust submachine gun. Next his tech armor came up. Kasumi was equally apathetic towards Hock's threats. By the time the monologue ended, Shepard took out his grenade launcher. The door on the other side of the room opened up revealing a squad of over half a dozen soldiers. Shepard grinned as he fired a grenade at them.

"Move in and take them-" Roe saw the projectile fly towards them. "Oh sh-"

The explosion took out the unshielded squads. Chief Roe was knocked to the ground. Her shields drained and her armor in ruin. Roe's vision was blurred. She mumbled and rubbed her eyes to clear them. Once her vision cleared, all she saw was the ended of a pistol.

Shepard fired the round. They ran past the bodies of the mercenaries. "We need to get out of here fast," he said. "Joker, get us a shuttle at the landing bay."

Escaping the complex was nowhere near as easy as they planned. Every exit they found was immediately locked down. Every corridor led them into mercenaries. Shepard started regretting not bringing in a secondary team to help them alleviate some of the pressure.

Hock would occasionally mock them and play upon Kasumi's feeling for Okuda. Kasumi came off as a sweet natured woman to Shepard, but he could see that the man's mockery of her love was pushing her to the brink. Still odd that she wasn't as blood thirsty for vengeance as Zaeed was. They both had good reason to want it.

Their battles continued through the underground corridors. YMIR mechs on occasion, but mostly Eclipse mercenaries. Their fighting eventually brought them to the landing area. The area was clear, but that didn't ease their guard. Shepard scanned the area with his Mattock AR.

A whirling sound was heard and a shield gunship appeared in the sky. "I offered you the easy way," Hock growled. "Let me show you the hard way." The gunship's cannons roared to life and filled the area with bullets. Shepard and Kasumi took cover. They both used overload on its shields, but they were extremely powerful. Only went down by a quarter. Shepard and Kasumi shot at the gunship as their omni-tools recharged for another overload. The submachine guns were excellent in stripping away its shield. Their omni-tools signaled that the recharged was complete. Again they popped out of cover and shot off another overload. The shields of the gunship finally came down.

"Shields are down we can finally-" Shepard trailed off as he saw, on his Kestrel display, the shields charging up again. "You gotta be kidding me! Its shields recharged."

"If I get in close I could probably overload its shield generator."

The gunship flew out of sight.

"Next time it gets up, I'll need you to cover me while I get in close to take out its shield."

One of the platforms alarms went off. "They're coming up!" Kasumi yelled.

The platform opened up and rose up. Four mercenaries and a LOKI mech appeared. Shepard took aim with his Phalanx pistol and shot off the head of the mech. It fell over and exploded knocking the surrounding mercs to the ground. Kasumi took the opportunity and fired her Locust at the downed mercenaries.

Another platform alarm went off and a new set of mercenaries were unleashed. They appeared at the back end of the landing area. The whirling sound came back as the gunship appeared.

"Distract the mercenaries while I make my move!"

Shepard jumped over cover and charged towards the new group of mercenaries. He fired off rounds from his AR as he made his approach. The mercenaries took cover. As Shepard ejected his heat sink, the mercs popped up and fired. The rounds hit his tech armor barely damaging his shield. He slid into cover and appeared from the side to shoot the exposed Eclipse troops. Two shots each.

Kasumi saw the gunship hover near some pipes. With the distraction Shepard was giving her, she made a run towards the pipes. The gunship opened fired on her. Kasumi dashed across the battlefield, dodging its fire. In less than three moves she was on top of the pipes and ran towards the ship. Hock tried flying backwards away from her, but she leaped and landed on top of it. Her omni-tool activated and electricity surged around the armored vessel. Shepard saw the shields disappear completely. The gunship shook causing her to slide off. She managed to recover by grabbing onto its left wing.

Shepard watched as she swung upwards and landed right in front of the cockpit. Kasumi could see the frustrated looked on Hock's face as alarms went off in the cockpit. She gave him a mock salute and leaped off and landed safely next to Shepard.

"Shield's down."

Shepard nodded and opened fire on the gunship. He threw a warp for good measure. "Kasumi focus your fire on the right engine!"

"Gotcha Shep!" She took out her pistol and followed through.

The alarm of another platform went off. Kasumi's aim changed, but Shepard screamed to her, "Keep your focus on the engine!"

Kasumi nodded. The mercenaries fired at their position. Shepard threw another warp. The ball of dark energy collided with the right engine, destroying it completely. The gunship spun out of control. The vessel whirled towards the small group of mercenaries. They could only scream before the ship crashed into their location and explode.

The area was quiet once more. In less than a minute after the battle, the Kodiak came into view and started touching down on the landing pad. Shepard and Kasumi put their weapons away and walked up the steps. Shepard saw the Quarian tablets in their protective case near the shuttle. As the door opened, Shepard moved the tablets into the shuttle.

The two stepped inside and the shuttle lifted off. Kasumi set everything up to access the greybox. She plugged the device into the Kodiak's slot. The image of Keiji appeared before them. The holographic HUD went across Kasumi's eyes planting her in a holographic world. Keiji stood before her.

"Kasumi," Keiji started. "If you are watching this, it's because I'm dead. The information we found is all here." He pointed to an array of holographic screens. The first screen depicted some sort of glowing structure.

Kasumi seemingly ignored what he was talking about and went through his memories. She came across one in particular. It was of her and Keiji in an apartment before a heist they pulled. She led him to the bed. Kasumi knocked him down and pounced on him.

It was the first time they made love. Kasumi watched longingly.

"It's big Kasumi. If the Council ever got wind of this, the Alliance could be implicated. Kasumi, I-I encrypted the information to keep it safe. And I uploaded the encryption key to your greybox, so no one can get the whole package. But if I'm dead... And if anyone knows about this... Then I've made you a target my love. I'm so... so sorry."

"Keiji..." escaped her lips.

"I know you Kasumi. You'll want to keep these memories forever, but you don't need some neural implant to know that I will always be with you. Please, Kasumi. Destroy these files. There's nothing more I can do to protect you."

Kasumi's head whipped towards Keiji. Her virtual figure ran towards Keiji and begged him, "I-I can't. This is all I have left."

"Goodbye, Kasumi. I love you."

Kasumi embraced him. Desperately wanting to keep him in her arms. The recording ended. She looked to Shepard who took off his helmet. A look of pain came across his face. He understood how she felt.

"Is there any way to just destroy the files?" Shepard asked.

"No," she answered sadly. "Keiji is a master at encrypting files. You can't destroy one file without destroying the others."

Shepard looked to the ground, and reluctantly and sadly said to her, "You heard him, Kasumi. He wanted you to destroy the information and save yourself."

"I-I know," she choked. "But this is all I have left of him."

"I know, but do you think he wanted you or Humanity to be in danger?"

"You don't understand, Shepard!" she accused. Kasumi jabbed a finger in his chest. "I don't have anything left of him! Hock got rid of his body. This greybox is all that's left of him."

"That's not true."

Kasumi looked at him with a confused look.

"You have your memories. As long as you remember him here"—he pointed to his head—"and here"—he pointed to his heart—"he will always be with you. Keiji will always live on."

"How would you know?"

"I was born on Mindoir. Slavers came to my colony and destroyed everything. I was one of a few survivors from that incident. I lost my family. My friends. My neighbors. Everyone. Despite them being dead, I remember the time we were together. The love they showed me. They still live on in my memories, Kasumi. And they always will."

Kasumi looked to the greybox. She nodded.

"If it helps... I could do it for you."

"Just- Do it quick."

Shepard pressed a couple of buttons. The image of Keiji distorted and then disappeared. A single tear rolled down Kasumi's cheek.


	7. The Warlord

Chapter 7: The Warlord

A shuttle docked at Cerberus HQ. Only one man walked off of the shuttle with a duffle bag. Cerberus workers around him kept their distance from the man. He went through the dock's exit and made his way through the twisting corridors all the way to The Illusive Man himself. Only a select few have seen The Illusive Man. Even fewer have actually met him in person. The Cerberus loyalist entered into The Illusive Man's room.

The Illusive Man watched a dying star. Its surface was shifting colors to blue. TIM swiveled in his chair and greeted the loyalist. "Kai Lang."

"Reporting for duty."

Kai Leng was part of the N7 program, even trained and fought with Commander Shepard. He was an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Extremely deadly. He was the only soldier in the N7 program who could spar against Shepard, and be his equal. Kai fought in the Battle of Torfan. Due to his preference with knives and the brutality he showed on Torfan, he was given the nickname "The Butcher of Torfan".

Not many know this but Kai Leng was among several candidates, along with Shepard, the Alliance put forward for as a possible Spectre candidate. Probably would have been ahead of Shepard if it weren't for the incident at the bar. Kei got into a fight with a Krogan and killed him with his knife. The Alliance wanted to avoid the bad publicity so they cracked down on him hard and sentenced him to life.

The Illusive Man saw the potential this soldier had and had a team to free him from the Alliance maximum security prison he was held in. Kai Leng eventually became one of Cerberus' top wet-work agents. He was the only operative he could trust for this mission.

"I've already explained the basics for you. Your mission is to take down Shepard using whatever means necessary. I want that ship back. But before you go after him, I mentioned a package for pick up. The Blue Suns run a prison in the Hourglass Nebula. Purgatory. They are holding a prisoner known as Subject Zero aka. Jack. She was a previously test subject in a biotics program a while back. She's also one of the dossiers for Shepard's recruiting efforts. I need you to pick her up and bring her to Station 41. We'll continue experiments in human biotics. Your ship is ready. It's a frigate by the name of Ragnarok. It has stealth systems like the Normandy, but is nowhere near as advance. I do not suggest taking on the SR-2 Normandy. Your hope of taking out Shepard is planet-side. Your crew should be waiting for you."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

Kai left the room and made his way back to the docks. He already saw his vessel when he landed. It was a beautiful ship. It looked similar to the SR-1 Normandy, but more lightly built. Anger seethed through him as the thought of Shepard went through his mind. The man was an idealistic alien-lover. All those times he trained with him. Kai could never understand why Shepard would be so friendly towards the other races. He had his colony burnt to the ground by Batarians. Regardless. Shepard was going to die by his hands.

VVVVVV

Several days have passed since Kasumi's big heist. Shepard and his crew went around the Terminus finding the Firewalker artifact. A device that went inert after giving off a burst of information-laced dark energy. Mordin managed to record some of the information that was released which had information about technology and biotic upgrades. Shepard was able to amp up his already powerful L5 implant. They did mission after mission while Shepard did research on the dossiers they had.

"So what's next, Shepard?" Garrus asked as they stood around the communication room's table.

"Well we still have two more dossiers," Shepard answered. "A biotic convict and a Krogan scientist."

"Krogan scientist?" Mordin chuckled.

"It was a Krogan scientist that cured the genophage on Virmire, Professor," Shepard said. "Don't underestimate them. I say we go after the scientist. According to the dossier, the convict was purchased from the Blue Suns by Cerberus to join our team. I don't think that deal will go through if we head there. We'll have to give up on Jack." He looked up from the dossiers and said over the ship's comm., "Joker set a course for the Eagle Nebula."

"Aye, aye."

"I'll need you two groundside."

The two nodded and left the room. Shepard sent forth a copy of the Firewalker data to the Council and his report on the mission. Communication with them was unnecessary at the moment, since the mission was not exactly major. Just an artifact pick-up. It wasn't even an hour when he got a message back from Anderson showing enthusiasm and gratitude for the information Shepard sent.

VVVVVV

The Kodiak flew through an arch of ship debris as it land on the filthy ground. The side hatch opened releasing Shepard, Garrus and Mordin. They rushed to cover. Garrus and Mordin looked to Shepard for orders. "The dossier doesn't say if Okeer is here by choice. Assume hostiles."

The look, feel and taste of the area was dirty. Shepard found himself to be spitting every other minute from the grim in the air. A voice was yelling orders over a speaker system.

"Orders over a loud speaker?" Garrus thought out loud. "Someone likes the sound of their own voice."

"Keep your guard up," Shepard ordered. "We're here for a Krogan warlord."

They moved forward past debris. As they reached a corner, Shepard planted himself against the wall. He peaked around the corner and saw several Blue Suns mercenaries. Shepard signaled to Mordin and Garrus about the enemy numbers and how to attack. He signaled to attack. Garrus came out of cover and fired a concussion shot at one of the mercenaries. He flew out of sight. Mordin fired a cryo blast at the second merc. The blast caught the remaining two mercenaries. Shepard fired one round from his phalanx pistol at each of the frozen mercs. They shattered into dozens of pieces.

Garrus shuddered. "Cryo blasts always weird me out. Being frozen solid then shattering."

"Actually more humane than just shooting them," Mordin countered. "Freezing is near instantaneous. Enemy is immediately killed from the shatter. No pain."

"Still unsettling."

"Come on," Shepard motioned to end the conversation.

They went through the guard post and saw a merc lying on the ground. He was slightly bleeding. Garrus recognized him as the mercenary he shot with a concussion round.

"Doesn't look that bad," Garrus commented.

"He doesn't need to know that," Shepard hushed him.

"Shhhhit," he muttered. "I knew it wasn't beserkers. Not at range. No you're mercenaries or the Alliance. I-I'm not saying anything."

Shepard activated his omni-tool. "I have a nice application of medi-gel ready to go. But... If you don't want to talk..."

"Damn it," he cursed. "Alright. Jedore has had Okeer breeding her an army of Krogan. But it's all messed. The Krogan he creates are insane. We just use them for target practice."

"Guard Post, report in," his radio barked. "Jedore wants a status report on that Krogan horde."

The merc glanced at his radio and then back to Shepard wondering what to do. Shepard grabbed him by the collar of his armor and pulled him close. "I want your friends gone, got that?"

"Uh, Command, the horde... dispersed."

"Dispersed?" the man on the radio exclaimed. "Jedore is not going to be pleased."

"You asked for a report!" the merc chided. "Dispersed."

"Alright, alright. Units returning to base."

The merc looked back to Shepard. "See! I'm helping."

"You you go now, you'll find yourself a nice shady spot you can sit in while you bleed out."

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," the merc mumbled as he stumbled away.

"Adding insult to injury, literally," Mordin said. "Necessary?"

"Maybe not," Shepard shrugged. "Felt good though."

VVVVVV

Kai Leng walked aboard his new ship: the Ragnarok. The crew immediately recognized who he was and tried avoiding eye contact with him. He made his way to the elevator so he could drop his things in his cabin. Personnel made an effort to stay out of his way. Kai smiled at the fear and respect he commanded in people. That was his mantra: Better to be feared than loved. No one wanted to mess with him. This gave him power not just over himself, but over others.

After weeks of looking for Grayson, he was finally given a mission that was truly worthy of someone of his skill level. Kill Shepard. Those two words repeated in his head since The Illusive Man said it. It gave him a feeling of ecstasy. A feeling that not even sex could compare to. Kai has wanted to kill Shepard for a very long time. One of the main reasons why he was handed such a severe punishment by the Alliance was due to Shepard's testimony at his trial. Shepard called Kai a xenophobe and a human-supremist during his testimony. Due to Shepard's war hero status, that testimony was all that was needed to hand Kai the toughest punishment outside of execution. That anger just built up in Kai over the years.

Now he was given the mission to kill this man. How he was going to savor this moment in life. Kai still remembered the first day he met Shepard in N7 training.

VVVVVV

8 years ago...

This was his first day of training. After spending several years as part of the Alliance, Kai Leng was selected to partake in the prestigious N7 program. Only the best of the best were selected to join the program. It was an honor for him. Training doesn't start for another few days but he already was anxious to get started. He wanted to do everything he could to advance Humanity's place in the galaxy.

The academy was quiet. Most attendants of the N7 program were down on Deck 37 of the station enjoying their free time before starting their rigorous training. In one year's time each graduate will become the best of the best in the galaxy. Even Asari Commandoes, Salarian STG and Turian Cabals feared N7 soldiers. Good. That's the way he wanted it.

Despite what the other soldiers were doing, Kai didn't want any of that. His loyalty was to Humanity and he was willing to give everything to be the best he could be to make sure Humanity set itself as the powerhouse it rightfully is. This was the message that was pounded into his head when growing up in Beijing.

Kai will take his break when he's forced to do so. While the other recruits are getting themselves drunk on Deck 37, he will train. Kai quickly made his way to his sleeping quarters and left his things by his bed. He made his way to the dojo.

Kai opened the door to the dojo and saw that someone was already there. The man was a biotic. He was manipulating several large objects with dark energy. The three boxes floated in the air. The man waved his arm and threw a ball of warp energy at the middle crate. The combination of the two biotic powers created an explosion. The crates were destroyed. Kai could judge that he was a powerful biotic. There was no sign of exhaustion in his movements.

This was the first time Kai has seen Biotics. It was awe-inspiring. To have the power to kill someone with your thought interested him. It made Kai jealous that he didn't have access to these powers. The Biotic user relaxed and took out a bottle of Biotic Vitamin (BV) water. The blue liquid was glorified Gatorade. It was full of nutrients and stimulants. Each bottle was equivalent of 500 calories. The man turned around and saw Kai.

"Oh, hey," he greeted. "Didn't know anyone else was up on this deck."

"I thought I'd get some training in," Kai responded.

They approached each other. Kai held out his hand. The man grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Sergeant Kai Leng."

"Sub-Lieutenant Shepard."

Kai's eyes widen. "Shepard? As in the 'Lion of Elysium' Sub-Lieutenant Shepard?"

Shepard nodded with a humble smile.

"It's really an honor to meet you. You a damn legend among Humanity for your actions there."

"I just did what I had to. Couldn't let Elysium fall to those slavers."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, goddamn Batarian scum."

Shepard raised a brow in surprise. "Batarian? I saw as many human slavers as the Batarians."

"But it's mostly the Batarians who instigate these attacks. Hell, your own colony was sacked by Batarian slavers."

"Character matters, not race," Shepard replied. "If you're a slaver or pirate attacking the innocent then, yeah, you're my enemy."

Kai was a little unsettled by Shepard's open-mindedness with aliens. Still, the man was a hero of the Alliance.

"Up for a spar?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah sure."

They both put on their sparring equipment. Gloves, headgear and foot padding. They stood across from each other by roughly five feet. Shepard nodded to start. Kai took the initiative and attacked first. He threw a fist at Shepard which was blocked. Shepard reversed it and pushed Kai back a couple feet. Kai went to attack again with a high kick. Shepard ducked under and pushed upwards connecting with his flying kick. The upward force on his leg caused Kai to fall onto his back.

Kai rolled his legs back and forced them forward to launch onto his feet. He moved forward again, but went in close range. He released a barrage of punches towards Shepard. Shepard spent his time dodging and blocking his attacks. Kai was now has Shepard on the defense. Shepard was moving backwards as Kai moved forward with his rapid succession of attacks. Kai believed he had the advantage. That is until Shepard dash forward between Kai's punches. His speed caught him off guard. Shepard planted a punch to his abdomen. It felt like he was kicked in the stomach by a horse. Kai was stunned for a moment. It was long enough for Shepard to forward kick him in the chest. Kai flew backwards several feet and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Kai just laid there winded. He put all of his effort into just breathing. Shepard walked over to him and looked down.

"You, alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," he gasped. His breathing was still erratic.

After a minute, Shepard reached down holding his hand out for Kai. Kai grabbed onto it and Shepard lifted him to his feet.

"Good match," Shepard said. "Having had one like that in a while."

"Yeah. What martial arts were you using there?"

"The base form was Krav Maga, but I mixed in variations of Asari and Turian martial arts."

"Alien combat?"

"Yeah. First martial arts I learned were from my biotic tutor, an Asari Commando. I've been trying to learn others' martial arts to improve my own."

"Humans have good enough martial arts."

"Not true," Shepard corrected. "There is always room for growth. If you rely on a single fighting form, the enemy will only get wise to you and adapt. You want to be surprising."

Kai rubbed his arm. "I'm going to call it quits for today."

"Alright, see you later." Shepard returned to his biotic training.

Kai could only walk away in disgust. The so-called hero of Humanity is an alien lover. He's never going embody Humanity's strength. That's going to have to fall upon him. His purpose in life. The advancement of Humanity and the domination of the galaxy. A tall order, but he was up to the task.

VVVVVV

Present...

Shepard, Garrus and Mordin hid behind some tanks while Jedore and a YMIR mech took pot shots at them. The woman was completely insane.

"Focus on the mech!" Shepard ordered. "Garrus, overload it's shield!"

Garrus popped out of cover and activated his omni-tool. The mech's shields flared up. Shield was down to 50%. Shepard came out of cover and used overload as well.

"Shield's down!" Mordin announced.

Shepard pulled out his missile launcher. Jedore moved forward firing rockets as she advanced. Mordin used his Locust machine gun and started stripping away her shields. Shepard started pelting the mech's head with missiles.

Jedore's shields flashed singaling their end. Garrus took out his sniper rifle and aimed for one of her legs. He fired a round that went through her leg. Jedore fell to the ground and screamed incoherently.

Shepard fired three rockets at the mech's head. The third rocket destroyed the head completely. The YMIR fell over and landed on top of Jedore's legs which made her screams echo throughout the area. It beeped widely as it approached its self-destruction.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"Take cover!" Shepard yelled.

They took cover behind the sturdy tanks and wait.

"Nooooooooooo!"

The mech erupted in a ball of fire. The explosion rocked the area. Shepard's ears rang from the noise. It took a couple of minutes before he could hear EDI warning him about Okeer.

"Alarms in the lab?" Garrus said. "What the hell is that Krogan doing?"

"We have to hurry," Shepard urged.

They went back up to stairs only to be too late to save Okeer. He left a message for Shepard, basically saying he knew nothing of the Collectors.

"Why would someone so fanatical save just one Krogan?" Garrus though out loud. He looked at the tank that held a young Krogan.

"One Krogan would not have the impact Okeer wanted," Mordin commented. "Almost certain."

"Afraid he may make the genophage obsolete?" Shepard said in a very slight joking tone.

"Krogan are unstable and we have no idea how this one will react."

Shepard ignored Mordin's advice and activated his comm. "Shepard to Normandy. Okeer is a no go, but we have a package for pick up. And he's a big one."

VVVVVV

Shepard made his way to the cargo bay. His debriefing with Mordin, Jacob and Garrus was interesting to say the least. Jacob didn't really know what to do about the Krogan whereas Garrus and Mordin suggested either leaving him in the tank. Frankly Shepard needed all the help he can get. This may be a stupid move on his part, but it may just pay off. He entered the room containing the tank.

"The tank is fully integrated with the ship's systems," EDI announced. "Nutrients in the vat can sustain him for one year."

"Anything you can tell me about him?"

"The subject is a perfect example of the Krogan specie. Like all Krogan he bares the genophage. If you are asking about his psychological condition then I am unable to tell you. We do not know how he would react to you or anyone else."

Shepard gave it a minute thought before saying, "Get ready, I'm going to open it."

"Are you sure? We do not know about his mentality."

"He's either a powerful addition to the crew or a ticking time bomb. I'd rather get it out of the way now."

"Very well." A holocontrol panel appeared. "The controls and consequences are yours."

Shepard walked up to the pad and pressed a few buttons. The tank beeped as it started draining its fluids. The tank started elevating to a ninety-degree angle. The Krogan started lowering as the fluid levels decreased. He leaned against the glass. Shepard took a couple steps back. The doors hissed and then opened. As they got wide enough, the Krogan fell to his knees and cough up a large amount of the tank's liquid. He stepped out of the tank in a groggy manner. His eyes opened and closed sloppily. Shepard took a couple steps forward.

The Krogan's eyes suddenly opened widely and he spotted Shepard. He growled as he charged forward. The Krogan lifted Shepard off of his feet and slammed him against the back wall. Pain shot up and down Shepard's back. The Krogan held Shepard to the wall his one arm to his throat.

"Human. Male." The Krogan observed. "Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy," Shepard answered. "And I don't threats lightly."

"Not your name," the Krogan scolded. "Mine. I know things, but the tank... Okeer couldn't implant connection. His words are hollow." The Krogan repeated Okeer's words. "Warlord. Legacy. Grunt... Grunt." He repeated that last word with emphasis. "'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do."

Grunt refocused on Shepard. "I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"You wouldn't like 'Okeer' or 'Legacy'?" Shepard asked.

"Those words are big with no real meaning to me. Maybe they fit your mouth better. Grunt matches the training in my blood. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. Without a reason to fight that is not my own, any fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I have a strong crew. A strong clan. You would make it stronger."

"If you lead a weak clan and fight weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"My enemies have caused galaxy-wide extinction events are threatening to do it again. I think that would make them worthy foes."

Grunt let out an amused chuckle. "That it would. I'll fight for you Shepard."

"Glad you saw reason."

"Huh." Grunt looked down and saw the pistol aimed at his stomach. He released Shepard and laughed again. "Offer one hand but arm the other. Wise, Shepard. If I find what I want. If I find a clan, I'll be honored to eventually pit them against you."


	8. The Convict

Chapter 8: The Convict

"Really, Shepard?" Garrus said. "You released the Krogan?"

Shepard shrugged as he scanned the galaxy map. "Grunt is willing to fight for us. I say give him a chance."

"But he attacked you."

"Because he had no purpose other than to fight. Now he has a purpose."

Garrus shook his head amusedly. "You're really are crazy you know that."

"That's what most people tell me."

"Any idea what to do next?"

"We look into some distress signals here and there, until we get a lead on the Collectors. Anderson said he's been carefully tracking many of the colonies in the Terminus systems, so we'll know right away when the Collectors strike. Until they do so, we sit tight. For now, we're going to check out that supply cache that Aria told us about. I'm just going to get my armor ready." Shepard departed to the elevator.

"Officer Vakarian," a woman said to him from behind.

Garrus turned around and saw it was Kelly Chambers. The ship's Councilor and Yeomen. She talked to Garrus a few times. It was nice for him to talk about some of his problems.

"Yes, Miss Chambers?"

"Pleases, just Kelly."

"Only if you call me Garrus."

Kelly smiled. "Deal."

"You wanted something?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Shepard. I have worries about him and every time I try to reach him, he usually cuts the conversation short."

"And you want me to convince him to talk to you?"

"No." She waved her hands to emphasis her answer. "I need you to talk to him. I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk about his problems to his crew because he doesn't want anyone to know about what worries him. You, on the other hand, are his friend. He may be willing to open up more to you."

Garrus sighed quietly thinking over her words. "You're right. I'll go see him now."

"Thank you. In this mission we all need to be at our best. That includes our Commander."

Garrus nodded and walked into the elevator and pushed the button for deck 1. For the first time in a long time, he was thankful for the slow elevator. How was he even going to start off the conversation? He agreed with Kelly. Shepard seemed to be holding a lot back. The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. He walked out and approached the door to Shepard's cabin. There was no "door bell", but it was left unlocked. Just like Shepard. An "open door" policy both figuratively and literally.

Come to think of it back on the original Normandy, it was always Shepard talking to the crew, asking about their problems. No one ever asked him about his problems. Even after Ashley Williams died on Virmire, no one asked him how he was doing.

Garrus opened the door and called out, "You in here Shepard?"

"Yeah," he replied back. "Come on in, Garrus."

Garrus walked in and saw Shepard sitting on the couch quickly putting his old helmet back on the desk next to the couch. He relaxed on the couch and looked to Garrus. "Something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes," Garrus said. "It's about you."

"Me?"

Garrus sat down on the couch across from him. "Frankly I'm worried about you. You have been a little less like yourself since well..." Garrus glanced at the helmet that rested on Shepard's desk. "Since you visited the crash site."

"I'm fine, Garrus."

"Don't bullshit me, Shepard," Garrus shot back. "You've always helped your crew with their personal issues. Why won't you let us help you with yours?"

Shepard got off of the couch and walked over to the aquarium and placed his right hand on the glass and leaned on it. He watched the fish swim around the tank. "I'm supposed to be a leader, Garrus. My burdens are supposed to be my own."

"We're not just your crew Shepard. I may not be all good in the psychology department, but I'm your friend and I'm willing to listen to you about your problems."

Shepard looked back to Garrus briefly with a weak smile. "There are many things. Visiting that crash site really... Made me truly realize the gravity of my situation. I died. Just that fact never really hit home until I saw the wreckage of the Normandy, and I walked around the site gathering twenty dog tags. Each to a person who died under my watch."

"It wasn't your fault Shepard. It was a surprise attack by an unknown enemy who was able to detect us, even with the stealth systems engaged."

"But what happens the next time we're ambushed by another enemy? Cerberus won't be bringing me back a second time."

"Then we just have to be better then, won't we? This ship is better, the crew is better, and the weapons are better."

"It's just that... For the first time since Mindoir, I'm not sure of myself. The first time I looked in a mirror I saw the glowing scars on my face. They've healed over, but damn it. I looked like him, Garrus."

"Who?"

"You know who. I'm full of synthetic implants and I have no idea how many of my actions before Freedom's Progress were my own."

"You're nothing like Saren," he argued.

"I was damn close to becoming him. A goddamn puppet! What if Tali wasn't there? Or what if I didn't have enough strength to fight the implant? I would have been a Cerberus puppet taking order after order, only to watch as I become the very thing I hate. I would have killed Tali..."

"What matters is that you resisted the implant." Garrus walked up next to Shepard at the fish tank. "You're not Saren, Shepard. You're better than him. You didn't get your allies through manipulation or fear. We joined you because you bring up hope for a better future. We believe in you, Shepard. We know you're strong, even when you doubt yourself sometimes. And don't forget, you're not on your own here. We are all here for you. This mission is not meant to be a burden for just you to hold. That's what friends and family is for. To hold each other up when the weight of the world pulls us down."

Shepard let out a small laugh. "Thanks. I really needed this talk."

"Glad I could talk some sense into you."

"To be truthful, Garrus. You're the closest thing I have to a brother in this galaxy. Ever since my family died on Mindoir, I never had any sense of family. Till now."

"Likewise, Shepard... Likewise."

VVVVVV

Kai and three soldiers walked down the corridor of Purgatory following Warden Kueril. He just wanted to be off of the station with the prisoner and finally get started on his mission to kill Shepard. This mission is only made worse by the fact he has to play nice with the Turian.

"One of your men can go down and pick her up while the rest of you come with me to make sure the funds go through," the Warden said.

"They will," Kai muttered.

"Regardless. We have damping fields engaged on this ship at all times to make sure biotics cannot be used. As long as our security system is engaged, the damping field will stay active. So she'll just be a regular person while here. I use the term 'regular' very loosely here. She is still a goddamn psychopath who will kill you without a moment's notice. She may be able to use low level biotics, but not enough to hurt you, or even push you back."

"My soldiers can handle her."

"I'll give you the damping collar once the payment goes through so she can be taken off of the station."

Kai looked to one of his soldiers, Victor. "Victor, go to Subject Zero's containment room. Keep an eye on her. And don't kill her."

"Sir!" Victor responded. He ran off to the right while the other three went to outprocessing. He went through the security station. There was one Blue Suns soldier at the station. "I'm here for Jack."

A look of worry came across the Turian's face. "R-Right. Just head through that door to the left and go down the ramp. I'll bring her out of cryo from here."

Victor went through the door and down the ramp like the mercenary mentioned. Upon entering the room he saw the three YMIR mechs. They were powered down.

"YMIR mechs," the merc said over the PA. "Powered down while someone's in the room. They are programmed to shoot anything that moves. I'm activating the system to free Jack from cryo. Be ready."

The room alarm went off notifying everyone in earshot that Jack was being pulled out. Victor stood at the end of the ramp and watched the personal prison rise out from its containment. His eyes widen upon seeing her. All she wore above her waist was a flimsy belt. Victor bared a reptilian smile and walked towards Subject Zero. He got within a foot of her.

Jack's eyes opened to see this man leering at her. She growled baring her teeth. Jack tried freeing her arms from their restraints.

"You should know that no one escapes from Cerberus," he said while taking a step forward. "Not forever."

"Cerberus!" she roared. Jack struggled more but to no avail.

"We're taking you back to Station 41 where they will continue the experiments in Biotics. And then we will finally be able to continue on our real mission. Kill Commander Shepard." Victor eyed Jack up and down. "Nothing but a strap from the waist up. Not that I'm complaining, though. Gives... Easier access." Victor put his AR onto his back. He licked his lips. "This is how I like my women. Half naked and tied up." Victor placed his hands on her sides and started stroking her as he looked at her lecherously.

"I think I'll take guard duty when we take you back to Station 41." His hands moved up from her sides up her chest. Victor slipped one finger under her belt between her breasts and pulled it up. Victor's hands groped her and started massaging her breasts. "I don't think the others will mind too much if I enjoy myself on the way back."

The Blue Suns mercenary up in the control room looked away from Victor's activities and walked to the back wall. Jack took notice of his actions. Just what the Blue Suns always do when someone tries to rape her. Ignore her.

Jack let out a small involuntary moan. "When my hands are free from these restraints, I'm stabbing your eyes out with my thumbs," she growled.

Victor ignored her as he went lower and started using his tongue on her breasts. Jack growled as he did so. This only made Victor more excited. His tongue made its way to her nipple. Victor's tongue swirled around her areola.

Without warning, a small dark energy pulse came from Jack. Wasn't enough to hurt Victor, but it was enough to make him take a couple steps back. He saw the murderous intent in Jack's eyes as she struggled again. Jack's left arm came free from her restraint. She then ripped out her right.

"Oh shit!" Victor squealed as he reached for his AR.

Jack ripped off the neck restraint and charged forward. Victor just detached the AR when he was tackled to the ground by Jack. Jack stabbed his eyes with both of her thumbs. Victor screamed in a high pitched tone as Jack's thumbs dug deeper into his sockets. Her thumbs wiggled a little to intensify the pain. Victor's world was that of darkness and pain.

Jack withdrew her thumbs from Victor's eye sockets. They were covered in blood and eyeball goo. Blood pooled into the vacant holes. Jack smiled as she looked upon her work. Victor was still screaming, and maybe crying, but without eyes it was hard to tell. Jack leaned forward and said to him. "Mmm. This is how I like my men. Blind, stupid and dying." She rolled him over and took his shotgun and pistol.

Victor covered the holes where his eyes once were. Jack went down to him again and grabbed his head. With a quick twist, his pain ended. "Can't let them know I'm free yet."

Jack made a rush to the side door up to the control room. If she was to get out, she had to shut down the security system and, in turn, the damping field. The alarms haven't gone off yet. She quickly went up through the elevated corridor. The door opened to the control room.

The Turian mercenary was oblivious to Jack's presence. He pushed himself off of the wall as he heard the door hissed. "I thought that Kai guy told you to keep an eye on"—His eyes finally saw her—"Jack... Shit!" He reached for his AR, but Jack already had her shotgun out. She fired a round in his leg.

Jack ran up to him and pointed the end of the barrel in his face. "This is for looking away when I was gang-raped in the showers." She pulled the trigger blowing his head clean off. Jack rushed to the control console and shut everything down. All cells opened. Damping fields off. Security systems were offline.

Jack walked towards the entrance to security. The door opened showing the Cerberus operatives and Blue Suns mercenaries heading her way. The group spotted her.

"Shit!" she yelled. Jack turned and ran back to the containment room. With her powers back, she would be able to make her own exit.

"Damn it!" Kueril screamed. "Jack's loose!" He pulled out an omni-tool and called out. "All units! Jack's loose! I need all units to recapture her!"

"Sorry, sir, but security systems all over the ship have been shut down," the voice on the radio answered back.

"What?" he gasped. Kueril looked to Kai and his group. "Your soldier fucked up! I suggest that you people fix this problem now!"

Kai ran up to Kueril and shoved him against the glass wall of the corridor and held him there by shoving his forearm into his throat. "You don't get to order me around, turian." He said the word "turian" with venom. "We are getting Jack and then we're leaving."

Kueril nodded to the Blue suns mercenaries. They raised their weapons at Kai's squad. Kai took notice and slowly released Kueril. The turian grinned. Kai nodded to his squad. "Vin, Kyle." The two soldiers glowed blue before launching warps from each of their hands at the four Blue Suns mercenaries. The four soldiers-for-hire were done before they could raise their weapons. Kueril stood there shock to see the two soldiers take out four of his mercs within the blink of an eye.

"The Illusive Man didn't send second hand soldiers to work for me. Victor was the exception."

Kueril tried raising his Revenant MG, but Kai knocked it aside and pulled out his knife and swiped. Blue blood dripped from the blade. Kueril was silent. Kai smiled as he wiped the blood from his blade. "Nice doing business with you."

Kueril's throat split open and blood gushed from the wound. He fell to the ground trying to cover his throat. The quick blood loss killed him very quickly. Blue blood pooled around the warden's body.

"Come on!" Kai yelled. "We have to get Subject Zero."

VVVVVV

"Commander Shepard," EDI chimed over the control panel in Shepard's room.

"Yes EDI?" Shepard answered. He and Garrus looked to the little blue holographic ball on the wall.

"I have received a distress signal from the prison ship Purgatory. It appears Jack has escaped and a prison riot has ensued."

"Is Cerberus there?"

"Yes. According to reports, they are trying to apprehend Subject Zero. This may be a chance to extract Jack."

Shepard looked to Garrus. Garrus shook his head. "This is insane. I'm in."

"EDI tell Joker to set a course for Purgatory. And tell the crew to assemble."

VVVVVV

Grunt made his first appearance on the ship's CIC. Needless to say, the entire crew took notice. Grunt walked into the ship's Armory where the rest of the crew were readying their arms. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the tank breed Krogan.

"I see you've finally joined us, Grunt," Shepard said to break the awkward silence. He tossed Grunt a geth shotgun and a Mattock AR. Grunt placed the AR on his back and looked at the shotgun with a smile.

"I heard we are finally going on a mission."

"We're extracting a prisoner from a prison ship. A riot has broken out and we're taking advantage of it to get Jack out of there."

"We're making our approach to Purgatory," Joker announced over the PA.

"Alright team, let's move out."

VVVVVV

The crew exited out of the ship's air lock. "EDI, can you locate Jack?"

"Yes, Commander," she replied. "I have located her using the tracking chip she has imbedded in her. She is actually moving towards your location."

"So we wait here and she'll come to us?"

"Correct."

Grunt moaned. "So we don't get to fight?" he said disappointedly.

"Incorrect. Blue Suns mercenaries are moving to your location. Most likely trying to ambush Jack. I would suggest a defensive posture while you wait for Jack to appear."

"Looks like you get your fight, Grunt," Jacob said.

"Everyone take positions behind the crates and get ready," Shepard ordered the team.

The squad barely got into cover when the first of the Blue Suns showed up. Garrus aimed with his sniper rifle and fired a round into the head of the mercenary. Jacob used pull field on the other two mercenaries. Grunt popped out of cover and charged up his shotgun to release three large streams of plasma energy that impacted the two helpless mercenaries.

"Now this is a shotgun!" he roared.

"More's coming!" Zaeed said to the group.

"Take them down!" Shepard roared.

Each squad member fired at the large group of mercenaries. Mordin's shield flashed as they went out.

"Taking cover and waiting for shields to recharge," he said.

"Soft," Grunt chuckled. He fired a concussion round at another merc.

Another wave of mercenaries came through the corridor. Kasumi pulled out a grenade. "Flash bang!" She tossed the grenade at the charging group. The squad took cover behind the crates. The grenade exploded and flashed, stunning the group of mercs. Zaeed threw his own grenade, setting the dazed mercenaries on fire.

"Commander," EDI chimed over the comm. units.

"Yes, EDI?"

"It appears that Jack is facing resistance. My sensors show she was up against three individuals who are neither Blue Suns nor prisoners."

"Cerberus," Shepard stated. He looked to his team. "Jacob, Mordin come with me. The rest of you hold this position and make sure it doesn't get over run with Blue Suns."

"Right, hurry up Shepard," Garrus replied.

Shepard waved for Jacob and Mordin to follow. He ran down the corridor to the right to Courtyard 1. It didn't take long before he saw four figures fighting it out. There were three dressed in armor with the Cerberus emblem over the left breast. The fourth figure was a young woman, roughly early twenties, only wearing a belt bra and prisoner pants. Her body was covered in tattoos. Two of the Cerberus operatives were Biotics. Upon seeing the scene the only that that entered Shepard's mind was: Jack's a woman?

Jack was taking cover while the three agents laid down fire on her position. "She won't last long if we don't help!" Shepard said. "Go in, and take down their shields."

They managed to slip in without the agents taking notice. Shepard launched a warp at one of the biotics which took down his barrier. That got the attention of the agents.

The leader of the agents looked to Shepard and his group and roared, "It's Shepard! Kill them!"

Now the gun fire on Jack ceased, but she didn't move from her location.

The voice that roared out sounded familiar to Shepard. Haunted him. Jacob fired several shotgun blasts at one of the biotics. Mordin laid down fire with his Locust SMG. Shepard shifted his focus to the unknown leader. He used overload on his shield but it only dropped it by a tenth. Whoever it was, he has an extremely powerful shield and armor.

Jacob and Mordin manage to get rid of the two biotics' barriers. They were down to armor. Shepard used another overload on the leader's shield. It was more successful as it dropped his shields down to two-thirds.

"You're a dead man, Shepard!" he yelled.

An epiphany hit Shepard. Dear god... "Kai?" he yelled out.

Kai signaled his soldiers to hold fire. They took cover. Shepard's squad did the same.

"So you finally remembered me?"

"What the hell are you doing out of prison?" Shepard growled.

"Cerberus broke me out. I'm surprised they haven't tried to recruit me sooner. Of course I wouldn't be there in the first place if it weren't for you character testimony."

"You're a monster, Kai! I don't regret the things I said about you. I've seen you killed unarmed prisoners simply because they were aliens."

"Humanity is on its own in this galaxy, Shepard. The Council claims to be looking out for the galaxy, but really they look out for their own races. Turians, Salarians, Asari. All for themselves. If you access any info about any race that isn't on the Council, they are called 'lesser races'. Who are they to judge? Salarians were more than willing to use a plague to win. Who's to say they won't do that to Humanity if we ever got into a fight. The Turians attacked us first at Relay-314 when we tried to be peaceful. They tried to enact Council laws on a race that wasn't even aware of them! How is that justice? And then there's the 'politically neutral' Asari. They act like they see every side of an argument, but really they just let the Turians and Salarians do all their dirty work. If our specie hopes to survive in this galaxy, we have to express our strength and bring order to this galaxy."

"That's not true!" Shepard argued. "No matter how strong you are allies make you stronger. Humanity can't take on the coming Reaper fleet on our own. The entire galaxy needs to stand together if we hope to win."

"Oh, and every race is just going to just join together as a whole against this threat? You are too naïve for someone of your age, Shepard. I grew up long ago."

"You turned out to well," Shepard quipped. "Titles like the Butcher of Torfan. Killing unarmed prisoners. That's what you want to be your legacy?"

"Yes," he hissed. "If the other races fear us then they will not want to mess with us. I am what is truly human! Powerful." Kai pulled out a flashbang grenade and threw it at Shepard's group. The grenade exploded stunning Shepard's group. "Vin, Kyle, fall back. This ship's going down."

The two soldiers nodded and followed Kai as they retreated down one of the corridors. Shepard's sight was barely returning. By the time his vision returned, Kai and his group was gone. "Damn he got away," he muttered. He looked to where Jack was taking cover and saw she hasn't moved. "Jack!"

He ran around the cover and saw Jack holding the side of her stomach. She was shot and was losing blood.

"Hold on, Jack," Shepard said to her. "We'll get you out of here."

Jack raised a pistol at him and grumbled, "I'm not going anywhere unless I know who the hell you are."

"I'm Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy and Council Spectre. I'm here to get you the hell out of here."

"Shepard," she repeated. "One of the Cerberus operatives mentioned you. Their mission after taking me in was to kill you. Are you going after them?"

"Them and the Collectors," he answered.

Jack smiled. "Then what are we waiting for." She tried to get up but the bullet hole made it too painful to move.

"Don't move," Shepard said. "Mordin, get me some medi-gel."

Mordin moved next to Jack and covered the hole with the hole with the gel. The wound sealed and the blood loss was stopped. "Hmm. Stabilized, but I recommend we get her to med-bay as soon as possible."

Shepard gave Jack a hand to get up. She got to her feet sloppily. Shepard took her arm around the back of his neck to give her support.

"This ship's going down, Commander," Jacob stated. "We need to hurry."

"I was shot without a shield, you bastard," Jack growled. "I'm moving as fast as I can."

The group of four moved back to their original position. There were dozens of dead Blue Suns and prisoners. Grunt had a big smile. "You should have seen it Shepard! Just wave after wave. This is my type of mission."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," Shepard huffed. "Everyone, get back onto the Normandy."

VVVVVV

Shepard waited outside of the med-bay waiting to hear about Jack's condition. It has been several hours since Mordin and Chakwas started the operation. The side door opened where Mordin exited.

"How is she, Professor?"

"It was a minor injury," he replied. "She's fine. Blood loss was not as severe as we thought. You can go talk with her now."

"Thank you."

Shepard entered the med-bay where Jack laid down. She was given a black shirt to wear as oppose to the belt bra. Chakwas was at her station going over Jack's results and profile. Shepard walked up next to Jack and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Better," she groaned. Jack sat up on the bed. "So why are you after Cerberus? Council business? Alliance finally got tired of them?"

Shepard turned around and pointed to the light scar on his head. "They implant me with a control chip. One I had removed. They tried to make me kill someone I'm close to."

"That's a good a reason as anything."

"What's your history with them?"

"I was their little lab experiment. They wanted to create a biotic super soldier. I managed to escape and they have been hunting me every since. Tell me though, how do you plan to find them?"

"This ship you're on was a Cerberus vessel that I hijacked. While we were disconnected from the main Cerberus network, we still have a large amount of files on them. Agents, resources, locations."

Jack's head swiftly moved to look Shepard in the eyes. "Want me to fight for you against Cerberus and the Collectors? I want access to those files."

Shepard nodded. "I'll give you full access. I need someone to look over the files anyways. Welcome to the Normandy team."

VVVVVV

"Damn sun burnt out another piece of our equipment!" Yelo roared as the ground penetrating radar device sizzled and sparked from the sun's intense radiation.

"Calm down Yelo," Tali said. "We just need to find another way to get a core sample."

They tried their best to work in the shade, but most of the best ground was right in the sunlight.

"We should try to use some explosives to get deeper core samples."

"That could work," Yelo nodded. "I'll talk to the Marines and see if they might have something. I'll be right back." He ran off to the outpost.

Tali sat behind a pillar in its shade and pulled up her omni-tool. She pulled out the picture of her and Shepard, and sighed contently. Tali wanted to be on the Normandy again. Only thought on her mind: I'm almost done.

She saw Yelo returned with a few explosives. Tali closed her omni-tool. "Now just set it up."

Yelo nodded and placed the charged in an order. The two got to cover as the countdown began. The explosion ripped a fifteen foot crater in the ground. "That worked! Where did you get that idea?"

"On my old mission on the Normandy," she replied. Tali walked into the crater and started gathering core samples. Yelo walked down into the hole with her. "Shepard used a mining laser to get pass a prothean barrier curtain."

Yelo joined Tali in gathering samples. "Speaking of the Normandy. I heard you made a request to transfer there right after this mission."

"I have."

"Why?"

Tali knew the true reason, but wasn't ready to share it just yet. "The Reapers are still a threat to this galaxy. Shepard is the only hope this galaxy has against them. I can better serve the Fleet on his ship."

"Like when you brought home that geth data after the mission to take down Saren."

"Exactly."

"Well, I know you'll make the Fleet proud again."

VVVVVV

A hologram appeared before The Illusive Man of Kai Leng. He took a puff of his cigarette. "Explain to me how you messed up a simple pick-up, Leng?"

"We had interference from Commander Shepard," he lied. "He sabotaged the ship allowing every prisoner free including Jack. We barely managed to get out of there with our lives."

"I didn't think Shepard would be bold enough to go after Jack," he muttered after taking a drink of his scotch. "I've underestimated him. Very well. Your mission still stands. Eliminate Shepard and recover the Normandy. Try to recapture Jack if possible. All others are to be killed. The Collectors need to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm also hoping that we do not have any more mistakes like this in the future."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 9: Calm Before the Storm

Shortly after rescuing Jack from Purgatory, the Normandy crew received a distress call from a cargo ship that crashed in a nearby system. The investigation led them into a bigger investigation in a rogue VI that infected mechs around the galaxy, causing them to attack friendlies along with foes. The set of missions managed to eliminate the VI probably saving hundreds from harm. The mission also yielded a new upgrade for the Normandy. It was found on Jarrahe's ship research station. Phrixus Reflective Armor Plating.

The station was abandoned after a rogue VI infected its systems. Among its research was new armor plating for mechs and ships. Since the station was all but abandon, Normandy's crew didn't see anything wrong with making a copy of the research and taking samples. Next stop the ship would make at a shipyard, they would install the Phrixus armor plating. Mixed with the Normandy's base armor and Silaris armor, the new layer of armor would make the Normandy almost impervious to most attacks.

Shepard walked down the stairs to Engineering sub-deck where Jack dwelled. She has been down there since arriving on the ship. Jack managed to sneak out once in a while to get food, but quickly returned to her hidey hole. Shepard saw Jack sitting on the cot that was set up for her. In front of her were over half a dozen OSDs. Jack was wearing a black latex shirt.

Jack looked up and with a faint smile said, "Hey."

"Just checking in."

"I'm fine. The wound is healing fine." She looked at the file she was reading. "Thanks for the data."

"If they're helping, that's good enough for me."

"I don't need a friend," she scolded. "You need me to kill for you and I need this data. Let's just keep it at that."

"So what is your history with Cerberus?"

Jack tossed the OSD she was holding to her side and picked up another one. "I was raised in a Cerberus facility for Biotic children. They wanted to see what we could do, make us stronger. We were tortured, prodded and sometimes killed. One day I was able to free myself and killed every Cerberus operative in my path to freedom. I was picked up by a passing pirate ship. Their crew used me on their way to their next stop." Jack looked at the OSD before her and then back to Shepard. "My escape story doesn't have a happy ending."

Shepard glanced around her den. "You know you don't have to live down here."

"It quiet and out of the way. The way I like it. Frankly as long as we're taking down Cerberus, I'm good."

"And the Collectors," Shepard added.

"And the Collectors," she sighed. "I made a deal with you. You give me these files and I fight for you."

"Found anything?"

"Something yes..."

Shepard nodded, waiting for her to speak up.

"It more personal to me. I found the location of the facility that Cerberus used for the experiment on Biotic children. On Pragia."

"And we take down a Cerberus facility and free some children. Sounds good to-"

"No," she interrupted. "According to the files, the facility was closed down shortly after my escape. All that's left is the building. This building is the only thing left of my past. I want to plant a bomb in my old cell and blow that place up!"

"I'll set a course for Pragia."

"Though I know you won't want to-" Jack did a double take at Shepard. "What?"

"I'll set a course for Pragia. We're currently just drifting around until Anderson gives us a lead on any colonies going dark. And you believe destroying this facility will bring you peace?"

"That's a pretty pussy way of saying it."

"Does it make it any less true?"

"J-Just shut the fuck up!" she snapped.

"Alright," Shepard relented. He jokingly raised his hands defensively. "I'll let you know when we approach Pragia."

Jack waved her hand dismissively. Shepard walked away with a slight smile from his teasing.

VVVVVV

Tali lay down on her cot and looked through her omni-tool again. Each member of the team had their own private room. The rooms were very large. Larger than what any of the Quarians were used to. The walls were carved from beautiful grey stone. Due to aging, the polish of the rooms was slightly degraded. The only light of the room came from Tali's omni-tool. Again she was going over the relationship article.

Tali's omni-tool beeped. It was a message from her friend, Kila'Zoal vas Rayya. She chuckled a little at the message. Basically saying that the huge room is unsettling and asking if Tali wouldn't mind a roommate. Tali replied back saying she wouldn't mind.

It was only a few minutes before Kila appeared the door to Tali's room with her cot rolled under her arm.

"Thanks for allowing me to come to your room," she said as she unfurled her cot. "It's just unsettling to have a large room and no noise."

"It's no problem, Kila."

"I just don't see how anyone can sleep with so little noise."

"I like the quiet," Tali admitted. "I got used to it during my Pilgrimage."

"Everyone's heard about your pilgrimage." Kila sat on her cot on the floor. "Serving on the Normandy, fighting geth left and right, and saving the Citadel. Not to mention the Pilgrimage gift you brought back. I'm surprised an alien would allow you to serve on his ship. An advance prototype ship."

"Commander Shepard is a very opened minded individual and very willing to accept help. Of course the Alliance were not happy with us on board. Urdnot Wrex the Krogan, Liara T'Soni the Asari, me and Garrus the Turian. I remember when we came back from one mission, visiting the Citadel, an Admiral gave us a visit. He wanted to inspect the ship. His biggest criticism was of us. Though Shepard was always a talented speaker. He countered every accusation of the Admiral and even convinced the Admiral to be less critical in his report of the Normandy."

"I can't even imagine standing up against an Admiral," Kila exclaimed.

"Well, that's Shepard."

"I heard you're also going on his ship again."

"I am. I'll be back on his ship right after this mission."

"I really am envious. You'll be serving on the most advance warship in the galaxy. Going on an adventure to save the galaxy. Having a handsome captain." She whispered the last line.

Tali gasped at the comment.

"And don't deny it. I've seen the pictures of him."

Tali let out a small laugh.

"Though I can imagine that the Asari is glad her boyfriend's back."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, that Asari that was on your crew."

"Liara?"

"Yeah, her. I saw a picture of her with his arm around her."

"W-What picture?"

"I'll see if I can find it, just a sec." Kila fiddled with her omni-tool. "Here it is!" She pulled up the picture which engendered a small laugh from Tali.

The picture was the doctored photo from Asari news.

"What's so funny?"

"That photo is doctored."

"How do you know?"

"I have the original photo." Tali pulled up the image.

"That's you!"

"Yes."

"Does that mean-"

"Zorah!" a soldier yelled while opening their door.

"Yes, Private?"

"We have detected geth over the planet."

"Get the squad ready for attacking and tell the scientists to get that data ready for transfer."

"Yes, m'am!"

VVVVVV

It was rough on Pragia. Seeing the facility only brought back bad memories to Jack, but Shepard forced her to continue on through the decaying building. There in her old room she came face to face with a survivor from Teltin. She was close to killing him, but Shepard managed to intervene.

Jack was quiet after the mission, so Shepard just left her alone to think.

Shortly after coming back from the mission to Pragia, Shepard walked into the ship's lab where Mordin was busy doing some research. Mordin looked up to see the Commander walk into his lab. "Commander," he greeted. "Here to check progress on Seeker swarm defense? Just finishing."

"That's good to hear," Shepard said. "But I'm here about something else." There was slight hesitation in his voice. "Medical advice."

Mordin's hands left his terminal. That line gained his full attention. "Yes?"

"I'm in a relationship with a Quarian and I-"

"Ah, wanted to get some intimacy advice."

"Well, yeah. I've done some research about Human/Quarian relationships, but I thought it would be best to get some advice from a medical professional."

"Yes, very wise," Mordin declared. "I have actually written medical articles of cross-species relationships for many magazines. Though I go under the pseudonym Molor Sindus for those articles."

"Really?"

"Yes. I assume you understand the dangers of being outside a suit for Quarians?"

"I do," Shepard replied. "But just to let you know I'm not going to rush her into anything. The last thing I want to do is hurt Tali. I'm just trying to make myself knowledgeable for, well, our relationship in the future."

Mordin eyes widen. "Ah, Tali'Zorah from your mission against Saren Arterius."

"Yes."

"Makes sense. Familiarity encourages bonding. Well intercourse with a Quarian is not any more different physically than a human. Both races are remarkably similar. Though certain sexual activities cannot be done due to her dextro-amino DNA, but-"

"Uh, Commander, sorry to interrupt Mordin's 'Birds and the Bees' talk but Anderson wishes to speak with you in the comm. room."

Shepard sighed, "I'll get it."

"I'll forward relevant files to your terminal," Mordin said while activating his omni-tool. "Along with antiseptics, oils and ointments."

"Thank you, Mordin. I really appreciate it."

Shepard walked out of the lab and into the comm. room. Anderson's hologram appeared over the table. "Commander Shepard."

"Anderson."

"I told you that if I got a lead on the Collectors I would tell you."

"Something has come up."

"The colony of Horizon, a colony in the Terminus system just went silent. It's likely that the Collectors are involved."

"I'll get right on it Anderson."

"One more thing. Kaidan Alenko... He's there."

"What's he doing in the Terminus?"

"Officially it's an Alliance outreach program. Unofficially we believed that Cerberus was behind the colony attacks, and we got a tip that Horizon was next."

"Three guesses who gave you that tip."

"Yes, it seems obvious at this point."

"Before I go," Shepard said. "I wish to request that Kaidan rejoin my crew after Horizon."

"Granted. Good luck in your mission, Commander. Make us proud."


	10. New Horizon

Chapter 10: New Horizon

"Lilith!" Kaidan called out as he caught up with her.

"Still having trouble getting the defense towers up?"

"Those towers are useless without their targeting matrix working."

"Sorry, Commander. The comm. towers are our main priority."

"Yeah... I'm surprised the colonists haven't tried blaming that on me," he jests.

"It's not personal. People out here just don't like the Alliance."

A loud hum came from the sky. Lilith and Kaidan looked up and saw a large brown cruiser fly over the colony. The colonists around the two gathered around and watched the ship. A large dark cloud came from the ship and went towards their location.

Kaidan looked through his assault rifle's scope to get a better view. The cloud was a swarm of insects. "Lilith get everyone to the shelter immediately! I'll hold it off."

The swarm approached them. The colonists tried to make a run for it, but the swarm attacked them, stinging them, paralyzing them. One of the insects bit Kaidan on the neck. He yanked it off of himself and stared at the insect briefly before whipping it to the ground. He took a step forward before his body froze in place. Kaidan tried to move, but it was to no avail. All he could do was watching as the colonists, he was sworn to protect, froze one by one.

VVVVVV

The squad was gathered in the comm. room. They surrounded the table. Shepard walked in and the table lit up with an overview of Horizon.

"Horizon," Shepard stated. "The Collectors have arrived and, as we speak, they are harvesting the colonists. All of your armor has been upgraded with Mordin's counter measures, so we're as ready as we can be. We will be splitting into two groups and will be dropping off here and here."

Two markers appeared on opposite sides of the colony.

"Our goal is to move inwards and eliminate any Collector in our path, and hopefully repeal them from the planet."

"Kill every Collector in my path," Grunt summarized. "My kind of mission."

"Fireteam 1 will consist of Mordin, Kasumi and Zaeed, and be led by me. Fireteam 2 will consist of Jacob, Jack and Grunt, and will be led by Garrus. Everyone ready to touch down?"

There were no objections.

"We keep in constant radio contact. Move out!"

VVVVVV

The shuttle landed in a small clearing. Shepard and his team exited the craft and took cover around the wall. Shepard glanced around the corner and saw nothing there. He signaled his team to move forward. "Mordin, will these counter measures work?"

"Should work... In theory," he replied.

"In theory?" Garrus said over the radio.

"Only true test is a field test. Exhilarating to test it firsthand."

"Mordin, if this counter measure gets me killed, I'm going to haunt you," Jack threatened over the radio.

"Easy, Jack," Shepard said back to her. "Meet you at the center of the colony, Garrus."

"See you there."

Fireteam 1 reached the first clearing. There were several trucks with assorted cargo. A buzzing noise filled the area. From over the hills several Collectors flew in, each armed with organic assault rifles.

"These things fucking fly?" Zaeed exclaimed.

"They- They don't wear anything..." Kasumi observed.

"Take cover!" Shepard ordered.

As soon as the Collectors landed they opened fire on Fireteam's position. Shepard peaked around his cover and threw a warp at one of the Collectors. It drained its shield. Mordin activated his omni-tool and launched an incinerate blast. The fiery blast engulfed the closely clustered Collectors in flames.

Shepard popped out of cover and fired a couple rounds into the head of the last Collector. Mordin rushed over to it and scanned it. "Hmm. Kasumi made an excellent point about the Collectors not having armor. Why? Ah!" he exclaimed as a spark of genius. "Exoskeleton. Very tough, durable. Same as hardsuit. Maybe better. After we repeal Collectors, should take several bodies back for an autopsy. Could give insight to new armor upgrades."

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Shepard urged.

Fireteam 1 moved forward running into more Collectors and husks. When the next clearing was secured Mordin made an observation. "Hmm. Husk used by Sovereign..."

"Then the Illusive Man was right," Zaeed interrupted to stop Mordin from rambling on. "Collectors are working for the Reapers."

"Keep moving," Shepard motioned towards the gate.

The four went through and the gate closed shut behind them. There lay the body of a husk. "That one of the colonists?" Kasumi asked out loud.

"No," Shepard replied matter-of-factly. "The geth impaled their husks on dragon teeth. We haven't seen any since we got here. The Collectors must have brought them here." Shepard crouched down to get a closer look. "These husks are different from what we faced during the mission against Saren. More evolved. While these husks don't have the electro-magnetic pulse of Saren's husk, these husks are more durable and stronger."

"They still die when you shoot them," Zaeed commented.

"Come on, we're not letting the husks take anymore colonists."

The next area was filled with several pre-fab homes. There were a dozen stasis containers near the wall. The licking and chirping of the Collectors could be heard by Shepard's team. Fireteam took cover. Mordin launched an incinerate blast. The Collector raised its arm creating a kinetic barrier.

"Drone raised a barrier!" Mordin yelled. "Attacks can't get through."

"Don't hit them directly," Zaeed scolded. He got up and armed an incendiary grenade. Zaeed threw the grenade against the wall of the pre-fab, bouncing it away and landing right behind the Collector. The grenade went off and coated the Collector in flames. It squealed as it was engulfed.

Kasumi went invisible and flanked a Collector that took cover around the corner of the building on the right. While it was distracted, she appeared behind it and punched it using her omni-tool.

"We need to move faster!"

They moved as one. They opened fire on any Collector and then took cover just long enough to reload. They repeated this process until the area was quiet once again. Around the next pre-fab unit they found a person in stasis.

"Interesting," Mordin commented. "Colonist is in stasis yet is completely aware."

"Keep focused," Shepard said.

An organic weapon lay against a crate in the back alley of the pre-fab units. Shepard picked it up and quickly put the trigger at open ground. A yellow particle beam erupted from the end. Shepard quickly go of the trigger. 

"Incredible!" Mordin gasped. "Miniaturized particle beam! Best scientists in the galaxy still unable to create a large scale model. Too high power requirement. Need Dreadnaught standard fusion plant for something of this scale."

"You'll have plenty of time to study it back on the ship, Professor," Shepard reminded.

The area in front of the garage looked perfect for an ambush. The tell-tale sound of wings buzzing notified them of the Collectors approach. One of the Collectors was glowing yellow as it landed. It lifted in the air by a couple of feet and a small burst of energy came from it.

"I am assuming direct control of this form," its voice boomed.

While the other Collectors were easy to dispatch, especially with the gas tanks lying around, this glowing Collector was absorbing their fire.

"This thing is harder to kill than the others!" Kasumi exclaimed with firing her smg.

"It has barriers," Shepard called out. "Zaeed, Mordin. Use your incendiary grenades and incinerate blasts as soon as I drain its barrier."

The mercenary and scientist nodded in acknowledgment. Shepard gathered a warp in his hand and threw it at the oncoming Collector. The force of impact caused it to stumble back a bit. It's barrier was drained.

"Now!"

The two didn't think twice before attacking. Despite its increase strength, it was still very vulnerable to flame attacks. With a combination of their attacks, the glowing Collector burnt to cinders. Another wave of Collectors appeared from behind the wall. One of them began to glow.

"I am the Harbinger of your perfection."

"Oh god damn it!" Zaeed screamed. "Another one!"

"Take it out first!" Shepard barked.

These glowing Collectors reminded Shepard of Saren in the Citadel. He glowed as well we he was... possessed. That's what it was. That memory ran through his head just to make the fact clear. This was a Reaper possession. Harbinger. Shepard used the same tactic of using his warp attack to drain its barrier followed by Zaeed's and Mordin's flame attacks. The Harbinger went down more easily than the first one. This gave the fireteam relief until they heard its dreaded voice.

"Preserve Shepard's body if possible."

"It's not a specific unit!" Shepard roared. "Eliminate the drones first!"

Clearing the area of the half a dozen drones proved rather difficult with Harbinger's charged warp attacks. His other attack consisted of a slow moving energy ball that was easy to move out of the way of.

After a small amount of time they eliminated the drones and focused back on Harbinger. Using the same strategy of draining its barrier and then burning it to death. Harbinger still twitched. Shepard cautiously walked up to it and looked down, aiming with his pistol.

"You will fail, Shepard," its voice boomed. "Kill this one and a hundred will replace it."

Shepard pulled the trigger sending a round through its head. 'Each one with an end like that,' he thought to himself.

"Area clear," Zaeed announced.

"Kasumi, get that garage door open," Shepard ordered.

"Aye, aye, Shep," she said in an amused tone. Kasumi ran over to the holographic display and activated her omni-tool. A few seconds passed when she announced, "And... done!"

The door opened up.

"Good job, Kasumi."

The four entered the garage and the doors closed shut behind them. A metal object hit the ground creating a clanging sound.

"Company!" Shepard said. "Get out here!"

A man cautiously came out from behind a box. "Y-You're human. What are you doing?" he yelled. "You'll let them know I'm here!"

"You had to have heard them trying to break in," Shepard countered. "Seems like it's impossible to escape from the Collectors."

"Collectors," he said in a confused voice. "Those things are Collectors? I thought they were a myth. You know. Propaganda to keep us in Alliance space."

"What's your name? And what happened here?"

"Delan. Those Collectors came out of nowhere. Big swarms of bugs engulfed this entire colony. They paralyzed the colonists... They got Lilith and others in the attack." The colonist paused in his thoughts. "It's the Alliance's fault!" he accused. "They built those defense towers here and stationed that Commander Alenko here. We were fine before they got here!"

"Alenko?" Shepard repeated.

"Yeah. Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko. Heard he was some big Alliance hero. Doesn't really matter much to me. Officially he was here for colony relations and to get those 'gifts from the Alliance' operational. Some gift. Damn things' targeting matrix is fried. So the Alliance gave us guns that can't even aim! Though truth be told, I think that Alenko guy was here for something else. Spying on us maybe."

"If we reach those defense towers, we could get them activated."

"Like I said their targeting systems are not working."

"Just let us through and we'll think of something," Kasumi added.

"Alright, but I'm locking you out." Delan activated his omni-tool opening the other garage doors. "Good luck out there. I think you're going to need it."

Fireteam exited the garage. The area had some construction equipment. Shepard activated his comm. link. "Garrus, do you read?"

"Read you, Commander."

"We're heading to the defense towers of the colony. Meet us there."

"See you there."

Shepard could hear more of the Collectors clicking. The squad stacked up against the wall. Shepard peaked around the corner to see two Collectors standing next to each other. Shepard looked back to his squad and used hand signals to notify Zaeed and Mordin what to do. He nodded.

Rolled ran out of cover and threw a ball of warp at the Collector on the left. Mordin and Zaeed used their fire attacks on the one on the right. Several more Collectors flew into the area. The moans of half a dozen husks echoed throughout the area, along with the moan of something bigger. A large creature walked out from around the building. It resembled a husk with a large cannon strapped to its back.

"What is that thing?" Kasumi asked out loud.

"Kill it with fire!" Zaeed roared as he threw an inferno grenade.

Fire engulfed the creature, but it still stood. It turned its attention to them. It fired several shots towards them. The blasts went in a line similar to a biotic shockwave attack. The squad took cover. The creature was harder to kill than the possessed Collectors. It had a thick hide that took continuous bombardment of their firearms, incendiary attacks and warps. Eventually the creature fell to their attacks. The remaining few Collectors posed a lesser threat than their husk artillery cannon.

"Garrus, do you read?" Shepard said into his comm. "Status report."

"Garrus here. We faced Collectors here and there, nothing we can't handle. We're almost at the towers."

"To give you a heads up, there's a new husk type. It's like three husks fused together with a cannon."

"Haven't run into any of those. Thanks for the heads up anyways."

"What about glowing Collectors?"

"Glowing?"

"Guess not. The Collectors glow. I think they're Reaper possessed."

"Oh..." he muttered over the line. "I guess this confirms one hundred percent that the Reapers are involved."

"Yes, but it won't be enough for the Council. I'll see you at the defense towers. Shepard out."

Kasumi approached the doors in the back of the area and begun hacking. The doors were no match for the Master Thief's skills. It opened to reveal a field covered with crates and the control station in the center. They approached, but heard the same groan of the husk artillery. Two of the abominations walked out from behind the control station.

"This doesn't look good," Kasumi commented.

Shepard pulled out the Cain that was attached to his back. There was enough power for two shots. This was a good time for it. "Everyone take cover!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Shepard pulled down on the trigger and listen to the weapon beep rapidly. It squealed before firing its 25 gram slug. The explosion rocked the ground around them. The two scions and the husks that was moving towards them. Fireteam 1 moved to the control station. Kasumi went straight to work.

"Whoa, Shepard!" Garrus yelled. "Overkill, wasn't it?" Garrus' team moved from behind the pre-fab unit on the right side of the field.

"I thought it was fucking awesome," Jack said.

"Didn't want these towers to wait longer than we need them to," Shepard replied.

"I got through the systems, Shep, but the targeting matrix is messed up beyond repair."

"EDI, can you do something about these defense towers?" Shepard asked over the comm.

"I can sync the colony's targeting system to the Normandy, but it will take time for the towers to warm-up."

"Get to it."

"Starting, but I will not be able to mask the tower's power-up sequence. The Collectors will try to stop you."

"So the Collectors will come in force," Grunt concluded. "Good."

"Any other helpful tips?"

"Just one," EDI replied. "Enemies incoming."

"Defensive positions, now!" Shepard ordered.

VVVVVV

Kaidan lay in an uncovered pod. He was aware of everything that was happening around him. The screams made him furious. The Collectors unfroze some of the colonists and impaled them on Dragon's Teeth. The screams didn't just make him furious, it made his migraine headaches act up. The headache grew stronger and stronger until a biotic pulse came from him. The sides of the pod blew apart and his stasis ended.

Kaidan jumped to his feet and launched a throw pulse as hard as he could at the Collector guard. The alien crashed into the wall with a loud snap. The migraines settled. For the first time in a few hours, he was able to think.

"The defense towers!" he gasped.

That was his thought now. If he could get those defense towers up, he might be able to repeal the Collectors. Kaidan picked up his assault rifle that was next to his pod and made a dash for the control station. He saw some Collectors fly over head, completely ignoring him. Kaidan wondered what has them so distracted.

His path to the control station was unattended. It seemed like every Collector and Husk within the colony was focused on something else. The defense towers roared to life and started firing at the Collector ship. Kaidan stood there briefly wondering who started the towers up. Probably what the Collectors were so focused on. Whoever started them, he or she will likely need his help. A large explosion came from the direction he was heading in. It sounded like a heavy weapon. A Cain or something of the like. The control station was just ahead. The blasts from the defense towers appeared to be doing some damage to the Collector vessel. Some of the plates on the side of the ship shifted and its engine roared to life.

VVVVVV

"No!" Delan screamed as he ran into the field. "They have half the colony in there. They took Egan and Sten. Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end like this," Shepard said remorsefully. "I did the best I could."

"Better than most, Shepard," Garrus added.

"Shepard..." Delan said. "I've heard that name before. Oh, sure. You're that big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard, captain of the Normandy, savior of the Citadel," Kaidan said as he walked out from behind a crate. "You're in the presence of a legend... And a ghost."

"Of all the people who get left behind. I'm done with you Alliance types." Delan waved his hand dismissively and left Shepard and Kaidan.

Kaidan had a slightly angry look on his face as he approached Shepard. The look disappeared and he held out his hand. "I thought you were dead, Shepard. We all did."

Shepard grabbed his hand and shook. "It's good to see you again, Kaidan. How've you been?"

"That's all you have to say?" he asked in an irritated tone. "You're gone for two years and come back and act like nothing happened. Why didn't you try to contact us? Let us know you were alive?"

"I was gone for two years," Shepard replied. "I was in some kind of a coma while Cerberus rebuilt me."

"You're with Cerberus now? I can't believe the reports were right."

"I'm not with Cerberus!" Shepard interrupted.

"You just said-"

"I said they rebuilt me. I was dead, Kaidan. They recovered my body and brought it back to life. The bastards then saw fit to implant me with a control chip. I was able to break its control over me and I got my Spectre status reinstated. Now my crew and I are aiming to take down the Collectors, the Reapers, and Cerberus."

"I-I..." Kaidan didn't really know what to say. This was all a shock. How could he believe Shepard would work for them or even share their ideals? Shepard was the exact opposite of everything that Cerberus is. "I'm sorry, Commander. I-I didn't know. I just jumped to conclusions."

"It's alright, Kaidan. I understand. You know I could use someone like you on my crew. It'll be just like old times."

Kaidan let out a small laugh. "I would love to, but I would have to speak with Ander-"

"He authorized your transfer."

Kaidan's eyes widen briefly. "Just like old times then."

"I'm thinking better," Garrus added.


End file.
